jeune padawan
by Lani
Summary: (spoilers tome 5) Quand Harry Po décide de faire du cirque... L'histoire se passe pendant sa 6ème année, attention, ça devient un slash
1. il a pas de titre, hi hi hi!

Bon c'est ma première fic, alors bon. c'est pas très évolué ! bref, le premier chapitre est minuscule mais je promet qu'après, ça sera mieux !  
  
Genre : pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il y a de plus 'normal' Disclaimer : il est clair que les persos d'HP de m'appartiennent pas (mais pourquoiiiiiii ? ? ? ?) sauf ceux que j'ai créée (héhéhé !)  
  
*********************  
  
Chap1 : (il a pas de titre, pauv' chapitre !)  
  
Sifflotant, le vent soulevant ses cheveux, un jeune homme avançait d'un pas assuré dans les rues de Londres. Durant toute sa jeunesse, il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de s'amuser. (enfin c'est relatif vu qu'il n'arpente la terre 'que' depuis 16 ans). Et ce jour-là, il était décidé d'y remédier.  
  
Après avoir définitivement quitté Privet Drive et trouvé une chambre au Chaudron Buveur, Harry Po décida que son titre de 'Survivant' était à foutre au placard. Et c'est ainsi que ses pas le menèrent au centre ville, là où un cirque avait élu domicile pour quelque jours. La ménagerie était de sortie et les artistes faisaient leur show devant les passants. Harry croisa une femme, tout de blanc vêtue, virevoltant sur un fil à quelque mètres du sol, puis un homme qui promenait son lion, ou encore un homme sur un monocycle habillé en jeune duc du 17ème siècle.  
  
Un jongleur passa devant lui :  
  
« hey ? ! dites. ça fait longtemps que vous êtes dans le métier ?  
  
- depuis que je suis né, pourquoi ?  
  
- Vous avez un poste vacant ? »  
  
*****************  
  
Voilà pour le premier chap. c'était court hein ! bah c'est pas grave, le chap2 arrive bientôt et pis des review ? allez ! zivouplait ! 


	2. a pas titre non plus

Titre : Jeune padawan (ah ah ah. tsss. hum pardon)  
  
Auteur : j'suis tentée de mettre 'moi' .  
  
Note : mon histoire est bizarre, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour trouver L'idée déclencheuse (euh. vous avez compris quoi !), bref. bonne lecture ! au fait, vous étonnez pas si ça avance pas trop vite.  
  
Disclaimer : Drago n'est toujours pas à moi, ne parlons même pas de Sévy et Lucius. bref, presque tout le monde est à JKR sauf mes persos, vala !  
  
Genre : euh.  
  
Review : hum j'en ai qu'une. c'est pas grave ! sirie-stefie : merci pour ta review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira  
  
**************************  
  
Chap2 : (toujours pas de titre)  
  
Le jongleur le regarda de travers :  
  
- vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?  
  
- non.  
  
- Pourquoi vous voulez travailler dans un cirque ? C'est une vie de nomade, sans racine, sans.  
  
- écoutez. ça me passionne , alors s'il vous plaît ?  
  
' allez, dis oui merde ! même si je sais même pas ce qu'on fait dans un cirque, c'est pas grave, au moins ici on pourra pas.'  
  
- Parfait, allons voir le boss, c'est marrant, il me manque justement quelqu'un pour mon numéro  
  
- ah, et vous faites quoi ?  
  
- Du jonglage acrobatique !  
  
- oh. et je devrais faire quoi ?  
  
- la jeune fille en détresse mais pas si en détresse que ça, en fait, tu as été enlevé pas des pirates et.  
  
Harry et son nouveau 'pote' avaient traversé la piste pendant qu'il lui parlait et se trouvaient devant une jeune femme habillée de tulle, soie et strasses blancs.  
  
- Mat ? Ca t'amuses de toujours tout dire à tout le monde ?  
  
- Oh désolé Dwayne, moi aussi je t'aime ! Je te présente notre jeune femme en détresse.  
  
- Toi ? ' Ah mais c'est pas drôle, pourquoi elle se marre ? enfin se marre.'  
  
- Oui moi  
  
- Et tu t'appelles ?  
  
- . Max. Max Weber.  
  
- Max Weber. mouai. bon tu veux vraiment jouer les chochotes en détresse et se trimbaler dans les airs en tutu ?  
  
- euh. oui  
  
- et bin. moi c'est Dwayne Johnston, ton nouveau boss, et tu seras prié de te demerder avec Mat pour là où tu dormiras.  
  
- Merci !  
  
Mat tiras donc Harry vers une roulotte (ah c'est cliché désolé, mais trop tentant).  
  
************* ah ah ! il est plus long ce chapitre, des reviews ? allez ! 


	3. Time is running out

Résumé : dans un futur proche, j'en ferais un, pour l'instant, y'en a pas besoin  
  
Review : Sirie-stefie : Tu trouves que c'est bizarre ? bon, c'est vrai que j'ai un esprit tordu et. bon toujours est-il que j'espère que la suite te plaira, j'vais essayer de faire quelque chose de plus long, plus drôle et plus palpitant.  
  
Note : les persos de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que le titre du chapitre (« Le temps s'écoule ») qui est une chanson du groupe Muse Note2 : comme beaucoup d'auteurs de fics, je vais mettre les pensés de Harry (ici entre ' '), valà, pardon pour le plagiat.  
  
****************  
  
Chapitre 3 : Time is running out  
  
Cela faisait déjà 2 semaines que Harry suivait des cours intensifs avec son partenaire Mat. Cependant, il appréciait ce qu'il faisait même si des fois, ça approchait largement de la torture. ''ça approchait ? mais à quoi tu penses Harry ? c'est carrément de la torture !''  
  
- Max, concentres-toi bon dieu ! Tu as beaucoup d'équilibre, tu devrais y arriver, merde !  
  
'' Mais pourquoi j'ai accepter d'essayer de tenir sur ce truc ? Môssieur Harry Potter est trop fier pour demander de commencer doucement, non, lui il lui fait tout de suite les 3 étages de rouleaux, putain. merde.'' [1]  
  
- AAAAAAAH. et merde.'' pourrait prévoir un tapis par terre merde, le sol est pas spécialement accueillant pour mes fesses.aïeuuuh''  
  
- Je t'ai prévenu Max, écoutes moi quand je te parle !  
  
- .  
  
- bon remonte là-dessus tout de suite !  
  
- oui chef.'' c'est inhumain ce truc. aaaah putain.''  
  
- bien, très bien. tu t'améliores. Maintenant, au lieu de regarder par terre, regarde devant toi. allez. tu veux une cacahuète ?  
  
- ah ah, très drôle Mat, très drôle. J'peux descendre ?  
  
- non, maintenant que tu es à l'aise là dessus, tu vas un peu jongler ?  
  
- QUOI ?.''pas tomber, pas tomber.'' mais t'es fou ? jamais je.. ''aaaah j'me fais attaquer par des balles !''  
  
- Alors ? heureux ? oh ça va, fais pas cette tête !  
  
''gna gna gna. aaaaah je vais mourir !. ah non je tiens ! wow c'est cool !''  
  
************* Cher Ron,  
  
Désolé de n'avoir pas donné de mes nouvelles plus tôt, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seul et de vivre ma vie comme je l'entend. Je suis désolé mais je pense que je ne viendrais pas au Terrier cette année, dis bonjour à toute ta famille de ma part et dis leur qu'ils me manquent. Si tu voie Mione, donne lui la deuxième lettre qui ce trouve dans l'enveloppe stp et fais lui un gros bisou de ma part.  
  
A part ça, je vais bien, je redécouvre petit à petit la vie.  
  
Passe de bonnes vacances,  
  
Harry  
  
*************  
  
- Contente d'avoir enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à faire Hedwige ? Allez, avoue que tu adores ton boulot au cirque (regard de travers d'Hedwige). bon allez, donne ça à Ron, et stp, ne te fais pas remarquer.  
  
Harry regardas le plus longtemps possible, sa chouette partir. 'cette fois, je suis vraiment seul. tiens. y'a un hibou sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la roulette de Dwayne [2] . bah allez, va te coucher Harry.'  
  
**************  
  
- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ! !  
  
- hum.  
  
- Lèves toi tout de suite Ronald Weasley !  
  
- Mione. sors d'ici , parvint-il à articuler  
  
- Ron, il y a une lettre pour toi de la part d'Harry !  
  
- QUOI ? montre. (il lis la lettre). tiens, c'est pour toi  
  
- hein ? oh bon d'accord.  
  
Chère Mione,  
  
Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'Hedwige est arrivée à bon port. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as réussi tes BUSES. Désolé de n'avoir rien dis plutôt mais comme je l'ai dis à Ron, j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Je m'excuse aussi pour mon attitude cette année, toujours énervé, jamais reconnaissant et pourtant, vous avez continué à être les amis, vous m'avez supporté. J'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances au Terrier, amuse toi bien, et entraîne Ron pour le Quidditch. Ne te tue pas à la tâche.  
  
Harry  
  
. Hermione ? ça va ?  
  
- Je.euh. oui, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit toi ? - Rien pour savoir où il se trouve. Mione. qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
- .Je n'sais pas. je. Allons dehors  
  
Ron et Hermione partirent donc dans le jardin pour profiter des vacances et du soleil.  
  
********************  
  
- Max ? Maaaaaax ? débout ! C'est le grand jour ce soir. MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! !  
  
*******************  
  
Alors ? ça plaît ?  
  
[1] alors les rouleaux là, j'essaye vainement de décrire les rouleaux sur lesquels les équilibristes se tiennent. bon le seul truc à comprendre, c'est que c'est casse-gueule ! [2] Dwayne est la boss du cirque 


	4. crochet, crochet

Chapitre 4 : crochet, crochet.  
  
Disclaimer : dans ce chapitre, y'a vraiment pas grand chose qui m'appartient, tout est partagé entre JK Rowling et le film Hook.Ah oui, j'ai aussi emprunté le rire du Docteur d'Enfer. Je demande d'avance pardon à la fée clochette pour cet immonde plagiat.  
  
Reviews :  
  
Arcadiane : Dsl pour le premier chapitre ! j'avais pas prévu qu'il devienne aussi petit ! j'avais prévenue que j'étais tordue (enfin je crois.) mais je suis pas méchante d'abord ! j'essaye de faire des chapitres plus longs mais c'est dureuuuuh ! m'enfin. à l'heure où j'écris ça, j'ai toujours pas de titre de chapitre, et pas le chapitre entier d'ailleurs. je suis le nain connasse !  
  
Note : les trucs entre parenthèses auront l'immense honneur d'être mes remarques immanquablement pertinentes (mes chevilles. quoi mes chevilles ?). Dans l'immédiat, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de pensées de quelqu'un donc, les trucs entre ' ' seront des . bruits.. Au et pis désolé pour un certain passage avec une histoire de troisième corde. ça c'est l'abus de catch.  
  
Bref. place au spectacle.  
  
******  
  
Les lumières du chapiteau commencèrent à s'allumer et s'arrêtèrent sur un bateau pirate échoué au milieu de la piste. Une voix s'éleva de la proue du bateau.  
  
« Quand on est tout seul  
  
loin de sa maison  
  
y'a toujours une raison  
  
d'être moins seul  
  
la nuit abandonnée  
  
seul sans parents, sans amis »  
  
La voix continua de chanter malgré l'apparition de pirates.  
  
« Les étoiles sont mes amies  
  
jusqu'au bout de la nuit  
  
si je crois qu'on abandonne  
  
si j'ai peur. sans personne  
  
j'ouvre mon c?ur  
  
quand on est seul, on est pas seul  
  
pas vraiment tout seul »  
  
- Bravo. bravo jeune fille, dit narquoisement le capitaine  
  
Les pirates, en transe, sursautent aux paroles de leur capitaine et reprennent leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes de serial-lovers.  
  
- Messieurs, mes amis, enfin !. elle est la clé de notre voyage, s'il-vous- plaît. soyez respectueux !. je vous la laisse. MOUAHAHAHAH ! ! !  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOON, cria la jeune fille (est-il vraiment besoin de préciser que c'est elle qui crie ?)  
  
Les lumières s'éteignent et se centrent sur un point au niveau de l'avant du bateau. La jeune chanteuse est accrochée à une roue.  
  
- Alors ma belle, comment tu t'sens ? c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu frais je te l'accorde mais. quoi ? pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? bon allez, au boulot !  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Bin quoi ? Tu crois qu'on t'a installé là pour que tu puisses compter combien de mouettes passent devant notre cher et tendre bateau ?  
  
'Tchlak' L'assemblée retiens son souffle, le pirate viens d'envoyer un couteau vers la jeune femme.  
  
- Et bin chérie, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu sais !  
  
- Ne m'appelez pas chérie !  
  
- Ouai, si tu veux 'Tchlak', chérie !  
  
'Tchlak'  
  
- Aaaaah !, mais arrêt, 'Tchlak' aaaaaaah !  
  
- Ah bin je suis en forme ce soir ! mon bandeau. où est mon bandeau ? Aaaaah (un sourire illumine son visage). Te voilà, c'est pas bien de te cacher tu sais ! mon cher bandeau !  
  
- Mon dieu, je suis coincée sur un bateau plein de pirates avec un illuminé, et fou qui parle à son bandeau, en face de moi. mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?  
  
Entre temps, le pirate avait fini d'enrouler son bandeau autour de ses yeux.  
  
- Bon, on te demande pas de réfléchir, alors ferme là, ok ?  
  
- mais. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? 'Tchlak'  
  
Le pirate souleva un bord de son bandeau.  
  
- Ah bin non, z'êtes toujours vivante.  
  
La jeune femme, dans sa robe de flamenco rouge, détacha son regard du couteau et dévisagea le pirate qui s'avançait vers elle.  
  
- Hey. tu connais la roulette russe ? ah ah ah ah ah ah ah (il poussa la roue pour que celle-ci tourne) Alors ? 'Tchlak' Tu aimes ? 'Tchlak' C'est sympatoche non ? 'Tchlak' 'Tchlak' . (bruits de pas jusqu'à la roue.) Alors heureuse ?  
  
- Espèce de. (le pirate commence à la détacher), vous ne devriez même pas vivre dans ce monde (la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se retrouve libre pendant que le pirate ramasse quelque chose par terre et 'baaam', elle lui fout un coup de pied monumental dans la gueule et se précipite sur les bords du bateau)  
  
- ALEEEEERTE LA PRISONNIERE S'ECHAAAAAAAAPPE ! ! !  
  
Tout d'un coup, une quinzaine de pirates se retrouvèrent sur le pont. L'un d'eux, accroché à l'une des cordes du mât, l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit tournoyer autour du mât. Puis, il l'envoya à l'un de ses confrères qui la rattrapa, l'envoya par dessus (la troisième coooooooorde. pardon) l'une des poutres d'une des voiles et la rattrapa de l'autre côté. Il la balança à travers le bateau au pirate se trouvant en face de lui sur la sculpture de la proue. Celui-ci la rattrapa, et la fit tournoya sur lui-même comme si il venait de retrouver sa fille après de longues vacances passées séparément. Il la retenue jusqu'à ce que tout les pirates soient en dessous pour la rattraper et définitivement l'arrêter. Il la balança donc et elle se retrouva au milieu des pirates entrain de jouer à colin-maillard avec elle.  
  
- ARRÊTEZ ! ! (oh Capitaine mon Capitaine.)  
  
- .  
  
- Emmenez la dans son cachot TOUT DE SUITE. et que ça ne se reproduise plus !  
  
Seul, resta sur le pont, un mousse et son balais, regardant la jeune fille passer à côté de lui. Laissant son balais par terre, il grimpa sur le mât et s'assit sur l'une des poutres. Un autre mousse arriva sur le pont, un balais et un seau dans une main, un violon dans l'autre, accompagné d'un dernier mousse, celui-ci tenant une flûte. Le premier mousse se leva pendant que les autres se mirent à jouer un air triste et lent. Seule la lumière de la ''Lune'' éclairait le mousse derrière les voiles. Le public ne voyait que son ombre. Il sortit une balle phosphorescente de sa poche et la fit glisser sur sa main, la tenant comme si il tenait un oiseau sur sa main, il fit un petit saut en tournoyant sur lui même. La balle glissa le long de son bras droit et vint se glisser au creux du cou du mousse. Celui- ci se baissa et fut rouler la balle dans son cou, elle glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'arrêta dans la main gauche du mousse. Le mousse se laissa glisser le long du mât, sortit deux balles de son seau et se mit à jongler. Un pirate fit irruption sur le pont et projeta le mousse jongleur à travers le pont.  
  
- Vous deux, déguarpissez !  
  
La jeune fille, essayant vainement de se débattre dans les bras de deux pirates se trouvant au-devant d'une procession. 3 pirates tenaient des torches en feu et jonglaient avec, d'autres crachaient du feu.  
  
- Mes amis, mes frères, nous sommes enfin arrivés au terme de notre voyage, ce soir. OUI ! CE SOIR ! Nous aurons enfin notre VENGEANCE ! CE SOIR. NOUS allons sacrifier la descendante de la fée clochette !  
  
Les pirates furent tous secoués d'un rire sadique.  
  
- Messieurs.attachez-la.  
  
Les pirates se dirigèrent vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Le mousse se leva.  
  
- Enfin, nous retrouveront notre vie d'avant pleine d'or, de femme et . d'or ! mouahahahahah  
  
Le mousse, tel un quaterback se jeta sur les 2 pirates qui emprisonnaient la jeune fille et l'attrapa.  
  
- Mais. mais. ATTRAPEZ-LES ! ! !  
  
Le mousse saisit une des cordes attachée au mât, tournoya au dessus de pont, et se retrouva au bord du bateau, la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
  
Le mousse : Messire Abraxas ? je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. TOUS MES V?UX DE BONHEUR ! ! ! (dit-il en 'plongeant' par dessus bord)  
  
Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et toute l'équipe du cirque vint saluer le public qui leur fit une ovation.  
  
******** quelques minutes plus tard dans les loges ********  
  
Mat : Alors Maxoue, c'était comment la vie de jeune fille en détresse ?  
  
Max (Harry Po) : Ah Mat, tu m'as tué les côtes ! En plus j'ai failli me casser la gueule quand on est tombé sur le bord du bateau !  
  
Mat : Ouai, désolé, mais je soupçonne Dwayne d'avoir quelque peut nettoyer trop fort ce bord du bateau. (rire) M'enfin, c'est normal ! C'est ton premier spectacle ! Tu sais que tu chante magnifiquement bien quand t'es stressé ? !  
  
Max : ah ah ( lui envoye sa robe dans la gueule)  
  
**************** fin du chapitre**********  
  
ça y est ! j'ai enfin vaincu ! Bon, le chapitre ne raconte que le spectacle mais au moins maintenant, je peux continuer, AH AH ! ! ! ! 


	5. I like to waf ou comment Harry fit la dé...

Chapitre 5 : I like to waf ou comment Harry fit la découverte des bulles  
  
Je crois que ce chapitre est un peu sentimental. bah pas grave ! ATTENTION, SPOILERS TOME 5 (mais. . . qui n'a pas encore lu l'Ordre du Phénix ? bon je sais que y'en a qui l'on pas encore lu mais on s'est jamais parce que. . . - ah pitié arrêtez la !)  
  
Disclaimer : je demande pardon à JK Rowling, au Cid, à Max Weber et à Dwayne Johnson.  
  
Reviews :  
  
Arcadiane : Bon et bin, voilà la suite ! mais, moi tu vois, je ne crois pas que mon scénar soit débile ! ah je sais que je suis conne ! Bref, passe de bonnes fêtes, et encore merci pour le petit conseil !  
  
*******************  
  
Chapitre 5 : I like to waf ou comment Harry fit la découverte des bulles  
  
«Ô rage !  
  
Ô désespoir !  
  
Ô vieillesse enne-aïeuuuuh ! Allez Max, debout ! »  
  
'' c'est marrant ça comme les coussins sont adaptés pour le vol. . . intéressant. . . mouai, reprend toi Harry''  
  
******* Quelque temps plus tard*******  
  
- Alors, au programme aujourd'hui mon cher, vu que tu as passé l'épreuve du feu hier soir, on a décidé que tu pouvais devenir un artiste à par entière, non pas que tu n'es plus rien à apprendre, attention Max ! je n'ai pas di ça non ! J'ai dis que, enfin non, j'ai pas dis ça, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que au prochain spectacle, tu pourra avoir ton numéro rien qu'à toi ! et donc. . .  
  
''oh la galère. . . ''  
  
- . . . et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te sortir, non pas que. . .  
  
- comment ça 'me sortir' ?  
  
- ouiiiii, je vais t'emmener dans divers endroits pour que tu trouves des affaires rien qu'à toi, des trucs que tu pourras mettre dans ton numéro !  
  
- ah. . .  
  
- bon cela dis, ton entraînement de padawan n'est pas fini tu sais !  
  
- mon entraînement de quoi ?  
  
- oh Max, mais où t'a vécu étant jeune ? dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Dans un placard pourquoi ?  
  
- (Mat rigole !) Mon Dieu ! Fait moi penser à parfaire ton éducation !  
  
*************  
  
- Hey, Mat ? Maaaaat ? ah te vlà ! Dit, c'est quoi ça ? (Harry lui montre un tube rose remplis d'un liquide savonneux)  
  
- ? ? ? Mais. . . c'est un truc à bulles. . . ça fait des bulles !  
  
- Comment ça des bulles ?  
  
-. . . ok, regarde ! (il prit donc le tube et. . . fit des bulles ! - c'est pas vrai !)  
  
- . . . wow. . .  
  
*******************  
  
Mat et Harry se baladaient dans une grande rue de Londres en parlant de tout et de rien. Mat lui avait raconté qu'avant de rencontrer Dwayne, il n'avait jamais fait de cirque et que, pour lui, c'était impossible d'en vivre !  
  
- on était jeune, on jouait dans un bac à sable et elle s'est mise à jongler avec les râteaux ! J'étais sur l'cul ! Ma mère est accouru et m'a passé un de ces savons ! « Tu ne devrais pas jouer dans le sable, enfin ! une personne comme toi ne joue pas dans un bac à sable ! Mon dieu, un bac à sable ! Enfin Matthew ! Où avais-tu la tête ? En plus, jouer avec une fille comme ça ? elle est bizarre ! » Et bla bla bla ! Ensuite, j'ai continué mes études, tout pépère, et je n'ai pas revu Dwayne. J'ai passé mes examens pour devenir commercial et c'est là que je l'ai revue. J'avais envie de prendre l'air avant de revenir chez moi, j'avais le cerveau en compote suite à mes exams et donc, je déambulais dans Londres, voyant le monde se dérouler devant moi et me demandant ce que je pouvais faire de ma vie ! Et donc, j'ai croisé Dwayne dans une ruelle, elle allait rentrer dans un bar miteux et j'ai failli pas la reconnaître ! On a passé toute notre enfance ensemble mais quand même ! ça faisait bien une quinzaine d'années que je l'avais pas vu, mais y'a pas trente six mille rousses aux yeux noirs qui répondent au nom de Dwayne ! Enfin bref, on a parler (on s'en doute pas !) et elle m'a demandé si je voulais faire parti d'un cirque, et c'est là que tout a commencé !  
  
- Et tes parents, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?  
  
- Bah, ils pensent que je bosse dans une boîte comme commercial, aux Etats- Unis !  
  
- Tu leur a dis ça ?  
  
- Je leur ai rien dis du tout !  
  
(Harry sourit)  
  
- Et toi Max, pourquoi tu t'ai joint à notre folle équipe ?  
  
- J'avais besoin de changer d'air, de ne pas faire ce à quoi je suis destiné. . . et puis. . . mon parrain est mort en juin et. . . bon, c'était ma seule famille qui me restait véritablement .  
  
- Tu crois que tous les artistes sont des personnes tourmentées par leur passé ?  
  
- Dans le cas là, je suis un grand artiste ! (rires)  
  
Harry s'arrête et regarde dans le vague autour de lui. Il se retourne vers Mat et lui demande :  
  
- Dis, tu crois que je peux avoir un animal de compagnie ? Je sais j'ai déjà Hedwige mais. . .  
  
- Tu sais Max, t'as pas à demander ! Elyas se traîne bien une meute de loups et Dwayne une panthère noire, alors bon, je pense que tu peux éventuellement penser à avoir un autre animal ! Pourquoi ?  
  
- Regarde !  
  
Harry pointe du doigt un magasin sur leur droite '' The Cave : Here, animals wait only you '' [1]  
  
- Tu veux entrer Maxoue ?  
  
Harry regarda Mat et, lui prenant la manche, entra. Les murs du magasin, tous blancs, étaient tapissés de cages où chiens et chats se côtoyaient et vous regardaient, le regard larmoyant. Au centre, on pouvait voir des vivariums, aquarium et de multiples rongeurs et autres araignées. Harry tourna et tourna avant de s'arrêter devant la caisse.  
  
- Pardon de vous déranger madame mais. . . je cherche un chien et je ne sais pas trop comment le choisir !  
  
- Suivez moi alors.  
  
Pendant près d'une heure, Harry écouta la vendeuse lui parler des chiens présents dans le magasin. Arrivé devant une cage, Harry se baisse et fixe le petit chien qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Avant même que la vendeuse ne parle, il dit :  
  
- c'est celui là que je veux !  
  
(petite éllipse, je vais pas non plus dire combien ça lui a coûter, ce qu'il s'est passé à la caisse, comme ce qu'il se passe à chaque fois qu'on passe à une caisse. . . donc, je saute un petit passage)  
  
Dehors, Harry glissa son chien dans sa chemise, ne laissant que le museau dépasser, le reste des affaires de son chien dans ses mains.  
  
- Et. . . Comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda Mat  
  
-. . . (Harry sourit) je vais l'appeler Maraudeur. . .oui, Maraudeur. . .  
  
*********************  
  
[1] ''L'Antre : Ici, les animaux n'attendent que vous''  
  
Voilà, encore un chapitre de fini, au prix de gros gros efforts ! 


	6. Toy Story

Chapitre 6 :  
  
Note : encore un chapitre de ma génialissime histoire ! donc, voici le fourre-tout. . . merci pour ton soutien arca ! ne pleureuuu pas janetteuuuu. . . désolé pour ''maraudeur '' mais c'est vraiment le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit ! bon maintenant je reviens aux choses sérieuses (enfin j'espère), le chapitre 5, c'était l'instant guimauve (mais je voulais qu'il ai un chien !) ! Toujours est-il que tu peux le dire, oui ! je suis débile ! je ne suis qu'amour ! Du coup, maintenant je passe au disclaimer vu que c'est le fourre-tout, d'ailleurs, pour l'instant le disclaimer est presque vide, à part l'éternelle excuse au près de JK Rowling . . . et mon cri de désespoir à l'idée que Max Weber est encore et toujours au programme. . . par contre je saute partout parce que The Rock refait du catch ! ouai ! . . . pourquoi cette tête ? ne dîtes pas '' mais c'est qui le rock ?'' parce que sinon ça va pas se passer comme ça et si vous rajoutez ''c'est quoi le rapport avec la fic ?'', là rien n'va plus ! moi je l'aime le rock. . .  
  
****************  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
''Et merde. . . le résultat de mes buses. . . tss. . . bon bin autant regarder !''  
  
' Monsieur Potter  
  
Comme vous le savez, votre 5ème année à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard s'est soldée par des examens, les BUSES. Voici vos résultats :  
  
Astronomie : Acceptable  
  
Botanique : Effort exceptionnel  
  
Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal  
  
Divination : Piètre  
  
Histoire de la Magie : Acceptable  
  
Métamorphoses : Effort exceptionnel  
  
Potion : Effort Exceptionnel  
  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort exceptionnel  
  
Sortilèges : Effort Exceptionnel  
  
Ci-joint un bulletin pour noter les options que vous voulez étudier en 6ème année.  
  
Minerva McGonagall'  
  
''cool. . .''  
  
*****************  
  
Harry sortit se dégourdir les jambes et se décida à aller voir son boss, Dwayne. Elle se tenait devant son set de cuisine, entrain de tourner quelque chose dans une casserole, sa panthère ronronnant à ses pieds. L'air était empli de saveurs épicées.  
  
- Salut Max, dit-elle sans se retourner.  
  
Harry était maintenant à ses côtés, le nez plongé au-dessus de la curieuse mixture, les lunettes pleines de buée.  
  
- Tu veux goûter ?  
  
Harry la regarde, quelque peu dégoûté  
  
- ça s'mange ?  
  
- non, ça se boit Maxoue. . . c'est du vin chaud. . . alors ?  
  
- euh. . . ouai, pourquoi pas. . . (Dwayne lui tend un verre fumant). C'est trop chaud, non ?  
  
- Alors monsieur accepte de jouer les vierges effarouchées, quitte à se faire trimbaler n'importe comment, mais boire un verre de vin chauffé ça non ?  
  
(Harry boit son verre cul-sec)  
  
- Il est des notreuuuu, il a bu son verre comme les autres ! C'est bon non ?  
  
(Harry s'essuie la bouche sur sa manche)  
  
- C'est vrai. . . ça se laisse boire. . . j'peux en ravoir ? ! (Dwayne éclate de rire)  
  
- Tiens, ça te dirais d'aller au cinéma cette aprèm ? sauf si tu as d'autres projets ?  
  
- Bin j'voulais me promener avec mon chien mais il fait que glander alors ok !  
  
- Bon, rendez-vous dans une heure, ici. . . moi faut que j'aille martyriser Mat, à plus !  
  
************** Une heure plus tard devant chez Dwayne  
  
'' Oh arrête Blondin ! Soit gentil ! Allez, faut que j'y aille, Maxoue m'attend dehors. Allez couché ! . . . bien, bien, gentille panthère !'' (Bruits de porte)  
  
- Ah Max, tu es là ! Bon bin on y va alors.  
  
Dwayne se dirigea vers sa voiture et monta dedans suivie de près par Harry.  
  
- Max. . . raconte moi un peu ta vie, d'accord ?  
  
- Euh. . . tu veux savoir quoi ?  
  
- T'habite où normalement, qu'aimes tu dans la viiiie ? T'as des amis ? Des gens que tu peux pas blairer ?  
  
- . . . j'ai deux amis, Hermione et Ron. On se connaît depuis 5 ans, on est comme les trois doigts de la main même si on a connu des hauts et des bas ! Hermione est toujours là pour nous ramener à l'ordre Ron et moi ! On aime bien faire des choses stupides !  
  
- Sale jeune !  
  
- (Harry sourit) ouai, c'est ce que me dit assez souvent un de mes profs ! Bon. . . il le dit pas comme ça. . .en fait, ce serait plutôt du genre : « Jamais cette Terre n'a porté une créature aussi idiote que vous ! » . . . mais au fond, il m'aime ! . . . ouai nan, quand même pas ! (Harry a une expression dégoûtée sur le visage)  
  
- De mon temps, j'avais aussi un prof comme ça, prenant sa matière pour un art que quelques rares élus pouvaient à la rigueur appliquer. . . Finalement, j'ai essayé de le connaître et j'ai découvert qu'il avait un passé comme tout le monde ! waw ! Il a eu une enfance, une adolescence etc, etc. . . En fait. . . il me manque ! (elle sourit)  
  
- Ouai bin pas moi ! Cette année, j'ai découvert que mon père et mon parrain l'avaient persécuté pendant leur scolarité et maintenant je le hais encore plus parce qu'il me fait pitié, et je veux pas avoir pitié de lui ! Mais bon, c'est largement réciproque, encore plus maintenant vu qu'il sait que je sais. . . raaaaaah Dwayne ! merci de me faire penser à lui !  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Max !  
  
- ah ah ah ! Dwayne. . . est-ce que t'as eu une scolarité normale ?  
  
- euh. . . comment ça normale ?  
  
- pépère  
  
- ah ! oh non pas vraiment non ! (sourire sadique). Je crois que personne ne peux égaler le nombre de fois où j'ai fais péter ma salle de classe en toute connaissance de cause !  
  
- bah dans ma classe, Néville le fait assez souvent. . .  
  
- c'est volontaire ?  
  
- (Harry rit) Pas du tout !  
  
- Moi si ! Je connaissais déjà tout le programme, alors vu que le prof dont je te parlais toute à l'heure me prenais le choux, je prenais un malin plaisir à tout faire péter ! (elle sourit largement et ses yeux pétillent !)  
  
- et c'était comme ça pendant toutes tes études ?  
  
- non. . . (elle respire un grand coup), après c'est devenu un jeu entre nous, il essayait de deviner ce que je pouvais bien faire et moi j'essayais d'innover. . .  
  
- un jeu ? mais comment c'est devenu un jeu ?  
  
Dwayne se garre sur le parking du cinéma, prend son sac et ferme la voiture.  
  
- Au bout de quelque mois, il en a tellement eut marre qu'il m'a convoqué. Et là, il m'a demandé de réaliser un truc que même les dernières années auraient eut du mal à faire et à comprendre. Et biensûr, avec mon suprême intellect, j'ai réussi ! (elle sourit un peu comme un carnassier qui vient de découvrir la faiblesse de sa proie). Après, il me traitait d'égal en égal. Le plus marrant, c'est que quand je faisais des conneries avec mes potes, il me trouvait toujours des excuses auprès du directeur ! . . . Il m'a fait découvrir plein de choses ! (elle se tourne vers lui) Tu veux voir quoi comme film ?  
  
- euh. . .  
  
- (Dwayne le regarde comme si c'était un cas désespéré) , bon je choisis alors. Tu veux boire ? manger ?  
  
- Non, c'est bon, mais merci quand même !  
  
- wow. . . un ado poli ! Oh ça va hein ! Je ri-gole !  
  
- (Harry la regarde comme si c'était une dégénérée) mouai. . . t'avais des amis alors ?  
  
- . . . ouai, mais pas beaucoup. A part Mat que tu connais déjà, j'ai rencontré Charly et Cali Tee, comme toi, en 1ère année. Charly, c'était mon partenaire des coups fourrés ! Cali était folle aussi, mais pas dans le même genre. (elle paye les places). Je faisais pas les 400 coups avec elle, on se tapait des bons trips ensemble. . . Tous ceux de notre. . . clan nous prenaient pour deux folles, et pour des filles bizarres aussi.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce qu'ils ne concevaient pas qu'on pouvait se lier d'amitié pour quelqu'un d'un autre clan qui avait 2 ans de plus que nous. Oh et pis tu sais, un mec tout le temps entouré de deux filles c'est bizaaaaaaarre! Charly n'adhérait pas aux idéaux de mon clan, moi non plus d'une certaine manière, mais de toute manière on s'est jamais entendues avec eux et on en profitait pleinement !  
  
Ils s'assoient dans la salle.  
  
- Comment ça vous en profitiez ?  
  
- on leur faisait assez souvent des saloperies, gniark gniark gniark (retour du sourire sadique) !  
  
- à votre propre clan ?  
  
- ouai. . . mais c'était toujours par pure vengeance, ?il pour ?il, dent pour dent ! D'ailleurs, le prof dont je te parlait toute à l'heure était le directeur de mon clan. . . notre gourou quoi ! Bref, il a souvent fermé les yeux sur ses persécutions. . . au final, j'me rend compte que indirectement, ils nous a sacrement aidé !  
  
- sérieux ?  
  
- mouai c'est mal dit. . . oh et pis pourquoi j'me justifie hein ? J'y peux rien si j'arrivais relativement mieux que Charly à me sortir de nos problèmes. Je crois que je me suis jamais fais calée ! Pas que j'ai jamais eut de retenues mais je me suis jamais fais avoir, alors que Charly ! presque à chaque fois, gnéhé !  
  
- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais !  
  
- Faut être rusé pour ça Maxoue ! et pis avec l'expérience et la connaissance des lieux. . . on s'améliore !  
  
- ouai mais moi j'ai pas mon directeur à ma botte !  
  
- Mais moi non plus figure toi ! Je me prenais de sacrés savons ! J'me suis souvent retrouvée à ranger son bureau et nettoyer sa salle de classe. . .  
  
- oooooh. . . zut alors !  
  
- hey ! mais je ne te permets pas ! (elle sourit)  
  
- Et pendant les cours, c'était comment avec lui ?  
  
- Bah, j'étais une élève normale, au détail près que quand personne ne répondais à ses questions, il s'attendait toujours que je réponde.  
  
- Et dans les autres cours ?  
  
- J'étais pris pour une fille perfide et salope qui ne foutait jamais rien !  
  
- (il sourit) et c'était vrai ?  
  
- hum. . . (elle regarde passionnément ses mains) faut prendre en compte que j'étais jeune et que je martyrisais leurs chers élèves, mais. . . je les respectais, ça a sûrement fais la différence. (elle se tourne vers lui) Tu vois, jamais ça me serais venu à l'idée de me foutre de la gueule d'un prof juste devant lui exprès pour qu'il entende.  
  
- ah y'en a un comme ça dans ma classe. . . le parfait petit sadique.  
  
- Gosse de riche qui a une haute opinion de lui ? (Harry répond que oui) N'empêche, je suis comme ça, la famille de ma mère et de mon père était comme ça, mes parents étaient des exceptions. . .  
  
- Mon père aussi était comme ça pendant un certain temps. Il était le meilleur de la meilleure équipe de l'école, alors forcément. . . (Dwayne sourit) y'a des fois, j'me demande comment mes parents se sont mariés. Pendant longtemps, ma mère détestait mon père à cause de son attitude. Tu crois que le fait que sa tête ait désenflée ait suffit ?  
  
- (Dwayne le regard très sérieux) Tu sais, il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour. . . (esquisse d'un sourire) Sérieusement, ce n'était sûrement, qu'en majorité, une façade pour attirer les filles, surtout ta mère. . . et par miracle, elle a dû réussir à voir plus loin, et le fait qu'il est ravalé son orgueil, ça a dû aider.  
  
- mouai. . . ah ça commence !  
  
Comme 2 bons gosses, ils regardent dans un silence religieux la projection de Toy Story.  
  
- Il est trop fort ce film !  
  
- Ouai, je sais. Mais, je ne pouvais que choisir un film bien ! (Harry lui donne un coup de coude). Ouch ! Quoi ? C'est vrai !  
  
Harry éclate de rire et ils montent dans la voiture.  
  
- J't'emmène au bowling, tu veux ?  
  
- C'est quoi le bowling ?  
  
- Hum. . . un sport de boules. . . bon tu verra bien !  
  
- Dis Dwayne. . .  
  
- oui ?  
  
- . . . comment ils se sont rencontrés tes parents ?  
  
- Et bin ! T'as la langue bien pendue aujourd'hui ! Alors, ils se sont rencontrés dans la même école que j'ai fréquentée avec Charly et Cali.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Tu sais, la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! (sourire en coin style Indiana Jones)  
  
- Ouai je sais. . . c'est catastrophique même !  
  
- (elle acquiesce) Ma mère était quelqu'un de très introvertie, hyper timide, ne croyant en rien, totalement à l'opposée de son jumeau qui lui était l'héritier parfait. . . un jour, il lui en a fait tellement baver qu'elle s'est enfouie dans le bois qui était à côté de l'école. Mon père devait aller dans la forêt chercher un truc, à cause d'une retenue, et c'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés ! Mon père, en parfait gentleman, l'a réconfortée et son charme naturel a fonctionné sur ma mère.  
  
- Et la famille, elle a réagit comment ?  
  
- Ils ont jamais sût. Ma mère s'est enfuie et mon père était pas au courant. Oh mon oncle a dû s'en douter à un moment ou à un autre.  
  
- Et maintenant, elle fait quoi ta mère ?  
  
- euh. . . elle est morte, sûrement tuée pas son frère. . .  
  
- aaaaah (d'écoeurement)  
  
- ouai, aaaaaah ! mais la vie continue !  
  
- et comment t'en ai venue à faire du cirque ?  
  
- Un jour, quand j'avais 5 ans, ma mère me promenait en ville et en chemin, on a croisé un gars qui jonglait et crachait du feu. . . ça m'a choqué à vie !  
  
- Et après tes études, t'a tout de suite fondé un cirque ?  
  
- Non, j'ai d'abord voyagé dans le monde pendant 2 ans, ça fait seulement un an que je suis dans ce cirque.  
  
- Et déjà tu le diriges ?  
  
- Disons que c'est un coup de chance ! En vrai, on est 2 à le diriger, je suis pas la vrai boss. . .Je suis co-manager ! Je m'occupe du côté pratique, le spectacle, les artistes, les besoins du cirque et plein d'autres trucs sauf de l'administration. C'est l'autre manager qui s'en occupe, c'est en quelque sorte lui le ''vrai'' boss.  
  
- Mais t'es quand même jeune !  
  
- Merci !  
  
- Hum  
  
- oui je suis jeune ! Mais je suis aussi très douée ! . . . (Harry la regarde de travers) pardon ! En fait, quand j'ai rencontré Hishomé, sa femme venait de le quitter et il lui manquait donc quelqu'un pour faire tout ça. Et là, tadaaaaam ! J'me suis donc présentée !  
  
- Et il t'a prise, comme par magie. . .  
  
- Comme par magie oui. . .  
  
- Et tu veux à jamais être dans un cirque ?  
  
- Je sais pas. On m'a proposé un poste de prof y'a pas longtemps mais. . . on avait un rêve avec Cali, c'était d'ouvrir un bar.  
  
- Un bar ? c'est cool ça !  
  
- voui voui, mais pour l'instant, on a pas vraiment les moyens.  
  
Elle se gare devant le bowling, prend son sac et ferme la voiture.  
  
- Et toi Maxoue, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?  
  
- Je sais pas, vraiment pas.  
  
Elle le regarde, paye la location des chaussures et la place.  
  
- Tu sais que Max Weber c'est le nom d'un sociologue allemand ?  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Hum ! C'est pas grave ! De toute manière, il m'a traumatisé le mec là !  
  
- Tu l'as rencontré ?  
  
- ( petit rire sadique) Pas vraiment non ! Je ne maîtrise pas encore l'art de voyager dans le temps ! (Harry rougit) Pendant mes voyages, beaucoup de monde m'en a parlé, alors je l'ai un peu étudié.  
  
Ils s'assoient et elle lui explique comment jouer au bowling. Elle lance la première.  
  
Dwayne : - Et t'as vraiment aucune idée ?  
  
- Bah, à part serial killer ou jeune pucelle dans un spectacle de cirque, non.  
  
- Et rien ne te passionne ?  
  
- Ah les ennuis ça me passionne ! J'en fais collection !  
  
Elle rigole doucement. Harry se lève pour aller jouer.  
  
- Ecrivain ? Historien ? C'est bien ça l'histoire !  
  
Harry la regarde avec un regard qui veux dire : ''Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'dis là, bordel !''.  
  
- Bin quoi ? bon d'accord ça dépend du prof mais. . . arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Bon oublie ce que j'ai dis. J'vais un peu t'éduquer pendant les vacances. C'est quand ta rentrée ?  
  
- Le 2 septembre  
  
- Ton anniversaire ?  
  
- Le 31 juillet  
  
- Oh mais c'est bientôt ! Bon maintenant concentre toi sur ton jeu.  
  
Ils ne parlèrent plus et jouèrent. A un moment, Dwayne fit remarquer à Harry que s'il voulait un jour se marier, il ferait mieux de se concentrer sans tirer la langue ! S'en suivit un strike de Harry. Résultat des courses, Dwayne championne par KO. Elle le raccompagna en lui parlant du programme qui l'attendait pendant les vacances.  
  
- Dors bien Maxoue et dis bonjour à Maraudeur de ma part !  
  
- Mais comment tu sais que. . .  
  
- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Mat parle beaucoup !  
  
- (Harry sourit franchement) Blondin, c'est ta panthère ?  
  
- Et en plus il écoute aux portes ! Oui, c'est ma panthère, à demain !  
  
- Bonne nuit !  
  
*******************  
  
aaaaah il est long celui-là hein ! Je l'aime bien ce chapitre, même si on avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire. Bon voilà, le chapitre 7 est déjà encore d'écriture. Et pis Bonne année et bonne santé ! 


	7. Stand by me

**Chapitre 7 :**  
  
Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis l'elfe ! C'est moi l'auteur, Lani, de _jeune padawan_   
  
Review : et oui, je suis enfin apte à faire de longs chapitres ! Et pis, Dwayne réserve encore de bonnes surprises ! hi hi hi ! Passe le bonjour à Lou de ma part !  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai pillé JK Rowling et Ben E King

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :  
**  
Le ciel était bleu autour de lui, il avait conscience du vent jouant avec ses cheveux, des odeurs de fleurs, du bruit des coccinelles sur l'herbe, de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus et ses mains. Des papillons jouaient autour de lui, une douce musique emplissait l'air légèrement chaud comme le jour où le printemps cède la place à l'été. Il se leva, voulant chercher d'où venait la musique. Une odeur de caramel dans la bouche, il avançait, comme flottant mais cherchant toujours, sans trouver. Le ciel s'obscurcit, le vent se leva sérieusement, chaque lui coûtant toujours plus d'effort. Seul restait de son ancienne quiétude un papillon jaune qui le narguait. Au mépris de la pluie, du vent qui l'emportait, il suivit le papillon, la musique augmentant toujours. Plus il approchait du but, plus la musique vibrait dans ses oreilles, lui transmettant de nombreuses émotions. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, la musique éclatant dans ses oreilles, dans sa tête, dans son corps et dans son cœur, tout devint noir. Il tomba et tomba dans un puit sans fond, la musique tournoyant autour de lui, comme de l'oxygène.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah 'BOOM'  
  
- Et merde ! chut Maraudeur, arrête de crier !  
  
Passant la main dans ses cheveux et sur son front, il regarda l'heure.  
  
- Bon et bien, puisque je suis 'levé', autant y aller. Bien Maraudeur ! Ah oui t'aime ça !  
  
Harry était entrain de lui gratter la tête. Harry se leva (et oui, il avait le cul par terre, une jambe encore enroulée dans ses couvertures), se leva, s'habilla et sortit pour déjeuner, talonné par Maraudeur.  
  
- Bonjour Dwayne.  
  
- Maxoue ? (elle le regarde avec un sourire malicieux) Déj ? T'es tombé du lit ? Aaah Maraudeur ! Arrête de me lécher les doigts !  
  
- J'ai pas bien dormi, on va dire.  
  
- Au fait, tu sais que le 31 juillet, on fait un spectacle à Edimbourg ? (tête horrifiée d'Harry) Non ? oh. . . quoi encore Maraudeur ? Oui, moi aussi je t'aime mais maintenant dégage !  
  
- Et j'aurais un numéro rien qu'à moi ?  
  
- Sauf si tu t'en sens pas capable jeune padawan.  
  
- Tu m'aideras ?  
  
- Et la marmotte. . .  
  
- Oui, oui je sais. . . mais sérieusement ?  
  
- Mais je suis là pour ça non ? (elle le regarde avec ses yeux gris) Ah, au fait. . . j'ai décidé d'accepter mon poste de prof, donc. . . t'as pas des livres ou des trucs comme ça à acheter ? . . . ferme la bouche Maxoue, c'est mal poli.  
  
- Mais. . . euh, oui j'ai des bouquins à acheter mais faut que je choisisse mes options. Mais le cirque devient quoi ?  
  
- Mat s'occupera de tout.  
  
- Et tu pars quand ?  
  
- 2 semaines avant le 1er septembre.  
  
- ah. . . j'peux demander à des amis s'ils peuvent m'héberger.  
  
- oh. . . ça les gêneras pas ? Parce que tu sais que tu peux continuer à faire du cirque avec la troupe. . .  
  
- . . . j'aimerais bien mais faut bien que je termine mes études. (il fixe sa tartine comme si elle venait de lui tirer la langue)  
  
- C'est terrible de devenir sérieux, hein !  
  
- Mon dieu. . .  
  
- Et pour tes options ?  
  
- Bah je sais pas (il repousse son assiette et permet à Maraudeur de venir sur ses genoux). Le prof dont je te parlais l'aut' jour voudra sûrement pas de moi parce que j'ai pas eu assez aux exams pour être accepté. . . et pis je sais pas quoi faire.  
  
- Si tu veux, je lui écris.  
  
- Pour lui dire quoi ? De toute manière, je suis un cas incurable pour lui.  
  
- Oh on peux toujours essayer.  
  
- Hum, si tu veux. . . si tu veux, tu peux aussi léguer le reste de ton ptit-dèj à Maraudeur !  
  
- Peux toujours rêver ! Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu baves ? J'ai pas bien entendu ?  
  
- euh. . . j'ai dis que, ah oui ! Où est Blondin ?  
  
- Là, sous la table, entrain de petit-déjeuner, pourquoi ?  
  
- Ke ? sérieux ? (il regarde sous la table) ah ouai ! Salut Blondin !  
  
- Max ?  
  
- hum ? (il est toujours sous la table entrain de ''caresser'' Blondin)  
  
- Maaaax ?  
  
- ouiiiiii ? (il gratte Blondin sous le menton)  
  
- Bon bin, j'aurai tenté de te prévenir. (elle continue à beurrer tranquillement sa tartine)  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'a . . . aaaaaah putaiiiiiiin !  
  
- T'as mal hein ! Tout doux Blondin, maintenant que tu l'as marqué à vie, tu peux peut-être reprendre une vie normale non ? (elle regarde Blondin qui baisse les yeux et se frotte contre son mollet) Tu dis plus rien Maxoue ?  
  
- Je suis entrain de mourir Dwayne  
  
- ah. . . Tu termines ton caf ?  
  
Pendant 2 semaines, Harry s'acharna et bossa comme un fou. Il se fit culturer par Dwayne et Mat autant sur le cirque que sur les choses de la vie. Le temps passait et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour le spectacle.  
  
- Putain de thème de merde ! Pourquoi Dwayne donne des thèmes aussi tordus ?  
  
- Tu disais Maxoue ?  
  
- Oh. . . Dwayne. . . Je, je t'avais pas vu.  
  
- Hum. . . cogite bien !  
  
La vie reprit son cours et Harry ses recherches de numéro original. Une semaine avant la date fatidique du 31 juillet, il se rendit, tout heureux de sa trouvaille, à la réunion des artistes du cirque ''de'' Dwayne.  
  
- Hey Maxoue, J't'ai gardé une place !  
  
- Ah merci Mat !  
  
- Alors ce numéro ? T'as trouv ?  
  
- Ouai ! J'ai une super idée !  
  
Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et se retourna pour écouter la conversation.  
  
Pendant une semaine, les répétitions du spectacle se succédèrent, toutes plus éprouvantes les unes des autres.  
  
C'est avec beaucoup de fatigue que Harry écrivit une lettre à Ron pour lui demander asile les deux dernières semaines d'août. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Ron voulait bien l'héberger tout de suite s'il voulait mais il voulait quand même savoir s'il fallait avertir Dumbledore. Alors qu'il venait à peine d'envoyer une réponse négative à Ron, un autre hibou quémanda le droit d'entrer.  
  
- ouch, tu viens de Poudlard toi ! Cher M. Potter, bla bla, veuillez prendre note, bla bla. . . oye. . . j'suis accepté en Potions. . . mais comment elle a fait ?  
  
- Aujourd'hui 31 juillet, je me réveille comme toujours le cul sur le tapis à cause de mon rêve, Maraudeur me lèche les oreilles et une vague oppression de mon estomac me dis que je stresse. . . Mais pourquoiiiii ?  
  
(petite ellipse temporelle)  
  
- Yo Maxoue ! Bon anniversaire !  
  
- Merci Mat !  
  
- Bonjour vous deux ! Hey Mat, tu squattes ma chaise  
  
- Oh. . . j'te présente toutes mes confuses. . . (mais Mat ne bouge pas)  
  
- Pffff, ,. . . Bon anniv Max !  
  
- Merci !  
  
- On a quelque chose pour toi, dit Mat en lui tendant un énorme paquet carré.  
  
''Hum ? M'a qu'est-ce que c'est ?''  
  
- Bon tu comptes philosopher longtemps sur le papier cadeau ? Je sais qu'il est superbe !  
  
'shrac, shrac' (- bruits de papiers déchiré)  
  
- Oh ! (Harry rigole) C'est un arsenal pour faire des bulles !  
  
- Ouai ! De la minuscule, à l'énorme qui fait la taille d'un ballon de basket ! De la part de tes deux maîtres jedi !  
  
Le chapiteau n'avait pas d'estrades. Des quantités de fauteuils parsemaient la piste en entourant un bar. La piste était en arc-de-cercle.  
  
POV Harry  
  
allez, destresse Harry ! Wow, Dwayne est superbe comme ça. . . ça y est, elle commence à chanter. . . les autres montent sur les tables et font du rouleau américain, aaaaaaah, ça va être à moi ! allez ! prépare toi à te jeter dans les bras de Mat, Dwayne, ah putain, j'ai failli me casser la gueuleuuu, putain de jupe. . . bon, go.  
  
POV Dwayne  
  
Ah il joue bien la ptite sadique Maxoue, les flics entrent.  
  
- C'est elle la meurtrière de mon mari !  
  
Ils l'attrapent. . . parfait, esquive des couteaux, je me cache derrière Mat qui laisse tomber un verre par terre, parfait. Le flic réussi quand même à l'avoir. Allez. . . chante Maxoue.  
  
POV Harry  
  
- When the niiiiight ''putain les menottes veulent pas s'enlever'' has coooome  
  
And the land is dark ''allez les cocottes, enlevez vous merde !''  
  
And the moon ''ah ça y est'' is the only ''je caresse l'épaule du flic, vâlà'' light we'll see  
  
No, I wont ''petit tour sur moi-même vachement sexy'' be afraid  
  
No, I wont '' je soulève ma jupe pour montrer mes mââgnifiques cuisses'' be afraid  
  
Just as long as you stand '' je m'assoit sur une table et joue les potiches''  
  
Stand by me ''cours Forrest !''  
  
POV Dwayne  
  
''Je tombe dans les pommes. Hey Mat ! rattrape moi stp !''  
  
POV Mat  
  
''Je fais semblant de réveiller Dwayne, voil !''  
  
POV Dwayne  
  
''Des méchants nhommes arrivent de partout et nous encercle, je manque de retomber dans les pommes, parfait !''  
  
POV Harry  
  
'' Celui avec son bâton s'appuie dessus et explose 2 flics au passage. . . ok, c'est dans la boîte. . . au tour de la batte de base-ball, et maintenant le cracheur de feu. . . wow, j'ai senti la chaleur jusqu'ici ! Mat saute par dessus le bar, s'en suit une 'altercation' avec le chef des méchants. . . Les flics s'en vont. . . mais, je dois rentrer alors ? !''  
  
POV Mat  
  
''Bon Maxoue, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?''  
  
POV Harry  
  
- STOP ! ! Je suis là, chers amis des Heartbreakers !  
  
'' rah, c'est génial de voir tout le monde se prosterner devant moi ! des fois, je comprend Malfoy ! Mais des fois seulement !''  
  
- S'il vous plaît, saccagez ce bar !  
  
POV Mat  
  
'Bla bla, je saute partout, bla bla, j'esquive ! Ol ! acrobatie par ci''  
  
POV Dwayne  
  
'' Acrobatie par là, je me diriges vers Maxoue, quand soudain, les flics reviennent ! oh oh !''  
  
POV Harry  
  
'' Mes gusses se font encercler et arrêter, Dwayne lève son flingue vers moi, séquence western ! Tout le monde arrête de bouger autour de nous, les lumières se braquent sur nous, tin din din''  
  
POV Dwayne  
  
'' Bon tu bouges Maxoue, j'ai mal au bras !''  
  
POV public  
  
'BANG !' La jeune femme en rouge s'écroule lentement, et, avec grâce, s'effondre sans vie sur le sol, les lumières s'éteignent.  
  
POV Dwayne  
  
''Les lumières sont éteintes et le public applaudit à tout rompre, bon j'ai faim moi, 2-3 courbettes et on s'casse''  
  
Tout le monde, sauf Dwayne et Mat est déjà sorti de scène lorsqu'Harry engendre son mouvement de sortie.  
  
Une voix derrière lui, dit : '' Et bin, notre ptit héros a eu un triomphe !''  
  
- Merci Dwayne !  
  
- Hum, (elle le regarde sournoisement) Mais de rien, Max. . .  
  
'' Aaaah, elle m'a appelé Max, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon. . .''  
  
'SPLASH'  
  
- BON ANNIVERSAIRE MAAAX ! ! clament tous les membres de la troupe  
  
''mmmmh de la tarte à la crème. . .vengeance ! !''  
  
''When the night has come. . . raaaaah j'aurai jamais dû proposer ça ! N'empêche, ça fais du bien de chanter sous la douche, ça . . .''  
  
- Détend ?  
  
- Oui, c'est ça ! c'est. . . (il fixe le mur) quoi ?  
  
Dwayne est morte de rire  
  
- Merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute ?  
  
- Mon papa à moi, est un gangster. . . oh mais t'as pas fait que parler à voix haute Maxoue !  
  
- Oh. . .  
  
Eclats de rire !  
  
- On t'aime quand même Maxoue !  
  
- Hum. . .

* * *

Bon j'espère que la partie spectacle est assez compréhensible. . .


	8. 15 août

Chapitre 8 : 15 août  
  
Harry était adossé sur le bord d'un pont surplombant La Tamise, les yeux dans le vague, soufflant pour faire apparaître des bulles. Aujourd'hui, il faisait son come-back dans le monde magique en retrouvant les Weasley. Dwayne s'installa, dos au fleuve, à côté de lui et s'acharna sur ses chaussures.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?  
  
- J'ai un serpent dans ma botte.  
  
- Tu veux que je lui parle ? (sourire candide)  
  
- Hum. . . bon (elle lui prend un de ses joujou pour faire des bulles) T'es prêt ?  
  
- Hum. . .  
  
- On y va ?  
  
Dwayne laissa Harry dans la rue du Chaudron Buveur. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il chercha, dans la salle, un membre de la famille Weasley.  
  
- Miooooooooone ! (il a donc vu Hermione et crie son nom à travers le Chaudron Buveur)  
  
- Harry ? (elle hallucine) C'est bien toi ?  
  
Il tend les yeux au plafond et martyrise le plancher avec sa chaussure.  
  
- Bon, alors j'hésite entre répondre comme on répondrait à une question conne, ou me lancer dans une grande réflexion philosophique ou. . .  
  
- Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! Ha. . .  
  
- Bonjour Ron !  
  
Ils se sautent dessus, Ron sautant par-dessus Maraudeur pour atteindre Harry. Il commence à assaillir Harry de questions  
  
- Ah Ron ! Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir ! Mais, quoi qu'on en dise, je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que toute la communauté sorcière connaisse ma vie privée !  
  
Du coup, tout le monde dans le bar, se concentre sur le verre, la tasse sur sa table ou la moindre chose lui permettant de faire croire qu'il n'écoute pas la conversation. Ils se décidèrent enfin à sortir du Chaudron Buveur.  
  
- Bon, on commence par où ? demanda Harry  
  
- Que ? Mais. . . oh bon d'accord ! T'as pris quoi comme options Harry ? demanda Hermione  
  
- Alors, Métamorphose, Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Enchantement, Sortilèges et Botanique, et vous ?. . .quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête de merlan frit ?  
  
- Harry ? Youhou ! (Ron lui passe une main devant les yeux) Tu as dis ''Potions''. . .  
  
- Oui, et alors ?  
  
- Mais. . .wow. . . ah mais c'est quoi ce chien qui nous suis ?  
  
- Oh ! C'est Maraudeur, mon chien ! Viens ici Maraudeur, bon chien !  
  
Harry est maintenant accroupie au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse, entrain de caresser son chien.  
  
- Et t'en as encore des bonnes comme ça à nous apprendre ?  
  
- Et vous, vous n'avez rien à me dire ?  
  
- Non. . . (Hermione regarda Ron) Ron ?  
  
- Pareil. . .  
  
- Soit. . . Allons faire du shopping, d'accord ?  
  
Et il s'en alla, joyeusement, Maraudeur gambadant à ses côtés, en laissant Hermione et Ron dans une parfaite confusion.  
  
*********************  
  
Harry passa deux semaines de folie chez les Weasley, entre les nouvelles inventions des jumeaux et les séances de Quidditch. Il réussi habilement à éviter les questions insistantes de la famille Weasley sur ses vacances. Un soir, dans la chambre de Ron, Harry éclaté sur son lit, écoutait d'une oreille discrète la dissertation de Ron sur les performances des équipes de Quidditch anglaises.  
  
- Harry ? Dis Harry. . . pourquoi tu veux pas nous dire ce que t'as fait avant d'être ici ?  
  
- Comment ? Ah ! Euh. . .  
  
- Harry. . . dis moi au moins les grandes lignes.  
  
- D'accord mais tu ne connaît rien aux moldus, j'ai peur que tu ne comprenne pas. . .  
  
- Vas-y, raconte !  
  
Ron était maintenant assis sur son lit, penché pour être en face d'Harry, assis par terre contre Maraudeur. Ron avait les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts.  
  
- Bon, depuis la mort de Sirius, j'avais envie de m'aérer l'esprit, de passer à autre chose, de penser à autre chose, de ne pas avoir autour de moi tout plein de gens qui me dorlotent juste parce que c'est pour mon bien. . . oh ça va Ron, fais pas cette tête ! Je sais que vous étiez plein de bons sentiments !  
  
- Hum. . . et après ?  
  
- Après ? J'ai quitté les Dursley, et je suis allé à Londres.  
  
- Oh. .. et qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant tout ce temps ?  
  
- Et bien, chez les Moldus, tu vois, y'a ce qu'on appelle des cirques. Un cirque, c'est un endroit où des gens jonglent, marchent sur des fils et tout plein de trucs comme ça devant des gens.  
  
- Ah, cool. . . et alors ?  
  
- J'me suis engagé dans un cirque. . .  
  
- Tu. . . euh. . .oh j'suis largué là Harry !  
  
Harry éclate de rire.  
  
- Ah Ron ! C'est pas grave ! Le plus important, c'est que maintenant, je me sens bien. J'ai réussi à me libérer de. . . hey au fait, j'ai des photos si tu veux ! Bon c'est des moldus mais. . .  
  
- Vas-y montre !  
  
***************** le lendemain au petit-déj'  
  
- MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ! !  
  
- RONALD WEASLEY ! ! peut-on savoir ce qui vous met tellement en joie ?  
  
- C'est. . . (et il éclate de rire), Harry ! (il reéclate de rire), il . . . il mouahahahahahah !  
  
- Bonjour !  
  
- Bonjour Harry  
  
Et Ron s'étouffe à force de rire.  
  
- Dis moi Harry, dit Arthur, pourquoi Ron est-il si heureux ?  
  
Et Ron se tient les côtes et sort en courant de la salle à manger.  
  
- Bin. . . oh, c'est. . . oh ! Maraudeur. . . viens là mon chien !  
  
Et tout bas Harry dit : ''Tu m'as sorti d'une sacré panade mon beau ! T'auras droit à un morceau de bacon en plus ! Oh oui, le bon chienchien !''  
  
********************  
  
- Dis, Ron, est-ce que tu va enfin arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ?  
  
- Hum. . . et en échange ?  
  
- Ron ? Banzaï ! ! !  
  
''In-croy-able ! Ca vole toujours aussi bien un coussin ! ah mais, je savais pas que ça revenait à l'envoyeur ! !''  
  
- Aaaaah ! !  
  
Et ils s'effondrèrent, riant comme deux alcooliques venant de terminer leur deuxième tonneau de bière brune.  
  
- Ca fait du bien de te voir comme ça Harry. . .  
  
Harry lui renvoya un sourire charmeur digne de Sirius Black lors de ses années à Poudlard.  
  
- Merci. . .  
  
- Alors. . . t'as pris Potions ? T'as soudoyé notre prof préféré ?  
  
- Ron ! Je ne sais comment c'est possible. . . je suis fou, non ?  
  
- J'aimerais bien te contredire mais. . . rah Harry ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? !  
  
- Bah, parce que McGo me l'a conseillé. . . bah quoi ? je suis tellement bizarre ? Ron ! youhou !  
  
- Euh. . . je reste sceptique ! Avoue que t'en pince pour Rogue !  
  
- Ron, tu le vois cet oreiller ?  
  
*********************  
  
Pendant sa dernière semaine, Harry s'employa à dresser Maraudeur au lieu de penser à ce qui l'attendait début septembre.  
  
- Harry ? Tu te souviens de Charly ?  
  
- Vaguement, pourquoi ?  
  
- Il est là ! Il nous a rien dit et 'paf', monsieur arrive !  
  
Charly s'avance et tend sa main à Harry.  
  
- Salut Harry, ça va ?  
  
- Voui, voui, mais, si c'est pas trop indiscret, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Bah comme toi, je squatte ! En fait, Dumbledore m'a demandé de devenir le nouveau professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques parce que Hagrid devait s'occuper de ''certaines choses'' . . . alors, me voilà !  
  
- Oh ! Et bin, on se croisera peut-être alors ! mais je suis désolé, j'ai pas pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques en option. . .  
  
- Oh pas grave !  
  
- Hey, tu sais pas qui c'est le nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?  
  
- Oh si !  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Tu verras bien, jeune homme !  
  
- Charly ?  
  
- Yo, Billyyyy ! ! !  
  
- Sont vraiment pas net les Weasley. . .  
  
- Bah quoi ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! Et pis, je crois avoir le droit de sauter sur mon frère, non ? Pas vrai Charly ?  
  
- Certes. . .  
  
****************** le 2 septembre  
  
- Ron. . . Ron lève toi ! Je sais très bien que tu dors pas !  
  
- mfdjfezfioouez  
  
- mouai, c'est ça ! moi, j'vais dans la douche.  
  
L'éternelle transhumance vers le quai 9 ¾ se passa sans heurts, la vie continuant son cours tranquillement et sûrement. Le trio se retrouva dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, bientôt rejoint par Néville, Louna et Ginny.  
  
- Et merde, revlà le boulet de service! Dit Harry, regardant intensivement la porte.  
  
- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que. . . Malfoy. . .  
  
- Salut les djeunz. . . vous avez bien festoyez dans vos trous perdus respectifs ? Ca va Potter ? Pas trop serré dans tes collants ? A plus mes chéris !  
  
Harry se rua dans le couloir.  
  
- Hey Malfoy ! Avoue que je suis de toute beauté en jupe !  
  
(A l'intérieur du compartiment)  
  
Herm : - Comment ?  
  
Ginny : - Hein ?  
  
Ron : - Mouahahahahahah  
  
Néville : - Mais de quoi il parle ? Ron ? Rooon ? ! Je te parle Ron !  
  
Louna : - Vous pouvez parler moins fort svp ?  
  
- Harry ! ! ! crièrent-ils tous ensemble (sauf Ron qui continuait de pouffer de rire et Louna qui lisait un traité sur l'utilité de la baguette magique en zone marécageuse)  
  
- Bah quoi ? Si je peux même pas me foutre de la gueule de Malfoy, où va le monde ?  
  
Et il s'installa, confortablement, entre Néville et Ron, et se remit à lire un des livres qu'il avait acheté dans une des librairies du Chemin de Traverse, à savoir, un ouvrage sur les potions de secours et les potions rapides. Ce livre le passionna manifestement tout le reste du voyage  
  
*****************************  
  
ça se termine un peu en queue de poisson, non ? Alors, maintenant, je blablate en bas du chapitre. Donc, Disclaimer : Nos chers et tendres sont à JK Rowling, ''J'ai un serpent dans ma botte'' à Woody de Toy Story et euh. . . je crois que c'est tout ! Sinon, réponse à la revieweuse, Arcadiane ! C'est le come-back de Délire&Co ! Chose promise, chose dû, j'ai écris ''vite'' le chapitre 8 . . . j'ai bien pris mon temps quand même ! Tout ça c'est à cause de la socio ! (m'en l'excuse à 2 sesterces ! - la vanne pourrie ! faut vraiment que j'arrête le coca light with lemon !)  
  
Même que vous savez quoi ? et bin je sais pas ce qui se passe dans le chapitre 9 ! ! hi hi hi ! enfin si quand même mais * tu t'enfonces là *, oh . . . regardez là-bas, un éléphant rose! Mdr, un jour au collège, j'ai fais cette vanne, qu'on s'accorde tous à dire qu'elle est pourrie, à une copine et elle y a cru. . . du coup, j'en pouvais plus pendant 10 min minimum ! * tu t'égares là ,non ? *, non, non, tout les lecteurs aiment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de leurs chers auteurs, non ? * hum. . . vaut mieux pas qu'ils voient ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête * Hum certes ! Et sur ces paroles intelligentes (de tout manière, elles viennent de moi, elles ne peuvent être qu'intelligentes, me direz-vous ! non ? ah bon. . . comment ça espèce de Lockhart ? Quoi ? moi, un substitut de Malfoy ? Que ? mais je suis déjà le substitut du prof de physique, je peux pas en plus °BLAM ! !° * merci oh toi cher lecteur qui lui a envoyé ta chaussure dans la gueule, elle va enfin nous foutre la paix * ) . . . mais euuuh, j'étais entrain de dire que j'allais, de ce pas, partir pour commencer le chapitre 9 !  
  
Adios ! 


	9. If you smell

Entre '' '': les pensées d'Harry

Entre **: les pensées de Dwayne

Chapitre 9 :

'' Merdum, j'ai oublié de me racheter des plumes... raaaah, cha commence bien tout ça !''

- Harry ? Harry ? Tu nous as entendu ou pas ? demanda Hermione

- Non...

- C'est quoi cette histoire de collants ? demanda t-elle encore

- J'aime la fée clochette, alors, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour l'approcher, c'était de me travestir... 

- Mais... sérieusement !

Ron regardait intensément ses chaussures

- Mais Mione ! Je suis sérieux ! (il se met alors à genoux, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre) Je l'aiiiiiiiiiiime, c'est ma muse, mon égérie !

- Harry, lève... dit Ron

- C'est pitoyable Potter... 

Et l'incroyable, le magnifique, l'inestimable professeur de potions de Poudlard continua son chemin faisant tourbillonner sa cape noire.

- Mouai bon, j'suis plus à ça près, dit Harry en se relevant tant bien que de mal. ''N'empêche, j'aimerais bien avoir une cape aussi classe''

- Comment ? Demanda Hermione

- Oh rien... , dit Harry, gêné d'avoir encore pensé à voix haute.

- Et comment Malfoy sait ça ? Demanda Ginny

- Ginny, tu es un peu jeune pour savoir pourquoi Malfoy se plaît dans un endroit rempli de jolies filles, de baguettes magiques et de. . . Bonjour Professeur McGonagal !

- Potter, j'aimerai vous voir demain, 8h dans mon bureau, d'accord ?

- Euh oui... d'accord.

- Parfait ! Bonne soirée !

- Vous aussi Professeur !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Alors, les pronostics pour le prof de DCFM ? 

- Oh Ron !

- Bah quoi Mione ? ! Tu veux qu'on disserte pendant des heures sur les nouveaux mômes qui vous pulluler dans Poudlard ?

- Ca s'appelle des Schtroumpfs ou des nains, des gosses, des…

- Merci Harry... dit Hermione, quelque peu énervée

- Mais de rien Mione !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant les vacances ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- T'es bizarre... on dirai que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui t'attend ?

- Comme des têtes à têtes avec ce cher _Severus_ ? (il utilisa un ton qu'on appelle communément de 'chambre à coucher' pour dire Severus)

Ron s'étrangla dans son jus de citrouille

- Ah mais je parle pas de…

- Chuuuuteu, Dumbledore parle !

- Depuis quand t'écoute Dumbledore, Ron ?

- Depuis que...

- Ah mais chut ! dit Harry, interrompant Ron.

- Et voici une nouvelle année qui commence, pleine, je l'espère, de découvertes, d'espoir et loin, très loin de la souffrance. Je tiens maintenant à vous montrer votre nouveau professeur de DCFM qui n'a pas eu peur de subir l'éternelle malédiction de ce poste, voici, Miss Johnston ! 

'' Miss Johnston, ce serait marrant si... ''

- aaaaaah, mon dieu ! mais... oh merde... '' c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai! C'est Dwayne! Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu…''

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien Mione, rien...

- Vous la trouvez comment la prof ?

- D'ici, c'est un peu dur à dire Ron ! répliqua Harry

Hermione entama une conversation avec Louna, assise à côté d'elle.

- Ron, c'est. . . aargh ! Bonjour ... _professeur_...

- Bonsoir… _Potter_… (et Dwayne s'éloigna d'une démarche nonchalante et digne)

- Harry?

- Oui, Hermione?

- Pourquoi elle _souriait_ comme ça?

- Sais pas…

- En tout cas, Rogue a l'air… hum, ravi

- Thérèse…

- Quoi? Bref … Heureusement que je l'ai plus!

- … Ron, merci pour ton enthousiasme…

- Mais de rien Harry

- Vous êtes infernaux!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Dans le bureau de McGo

- Potter, je ne sais comment vous vous êtes débrouillé pour réussir à pouvoir aller en Potions… Toujours est-il que je vous félicite d'avance pour cette évolution… attendez, attendez, ne vous réjouissez pas trop tôt! J'attend de vous beaucoup de travail, de concentration et d'attention pour arriver à atteindre votre but. Compris Potter? Je n'accepterai pas d'escapades nocturnes et autres pertes de points… Vous avez cours tout à l'heure?

- Je suis censé être en cours Professeur…

- oh… et en?

- Défense contre les forces du mal…

- oooh… bon, je vous fais un mot, elle comprendra… Bonne journée Potter

- Bonne journée Professeur

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Alors _Potter_, vous avez une bonne excuse pour votre retard?

- J'étais chez le Professeur McGonagal.

- Oh… et le thé et les biscuits étaient bons?

- Oui, _Professeur_…

- Vous avez un mot? Parfait! On peut donc tranquillement continuer le cours. Alors Potter, avant que vous n'arriviez, je disais que j'allais renforcer votre connaissance du monde extérieur mais aussi de vous-même… Pas de questions? Soit, je vais vérifier vos connaissances alors *gniark gniark gniark!* …Prenez une feuille!

La dernière heure se passa donc dans un silence religieux et une concentration extrême. Seul l'éternel craquement, caractéristique du bruit d'une plume courant sur du papier, des plumes se fit entendre. ''C'est quoi une cucaracha? Ça existe vraiment? Elle se fout de nous, là!''. Le doux bruit de la sonnerie fit effet de douche froide sur la majorité des élèves.

- Hey les djeunz, restez assis, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir dis que vous pouviez sortir! Pour la prochaine fois, vous me choisirez une plante ou un animal ou même un monstre contre lequel vous ne voudriez pas vous retrouvez. Vous me direz pourquoi et aussi comment s'en débarrasser. Voilà, se sera tout et se sera ramassé. Vous pouvez sortir. Bonne journée!

Dwayne se réinstalla sur son fauteuil, sortit un berlingot de jus d'orange de son tiroir et commença à ranger l'élevage de feuilles de son bureau. 

- Euh…

- Hum? (elle relève la tête) oh… Potter, c'est ça n'est-ce pas? Bonne rentrée?

- Comme je suis censée me comporter avec… euh, toi?

- Bah, en privé, appelle moi Moiraine, ou carrément, m'appelle pas! Sinon, ce sera Professeur Johnston. D'autres questions?

- Tu étais à Poudlard?

- Oui…

- Dans quelle maison?

- Serpentard, et maintenant tu seras gentil de débarrasser le plancher! 

- Est-ce que tu connais Drago Malfoy?

Moiraine releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'Harry.

- Potter, vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit? (Un léger sourire sadique se dessina sur la bouche de Moiraine) Ce serai dommage de perdre des points le premier jour de cours, non? ( Rogue était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Moiraine)

- Hum… Compris Potter? Dit Moiraine, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Je… Au-revoir Professeurs!

- C'est ça! (et Rogue claqua la porte derrière Harry)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le soir, après les cours

- Harry?

- Oui Ron?

- C'est quoi la fée clochette?

- C'est un conte moldu Ron. Peter Pan, un gars, veux pas grandir, et donc, il grandit pas! Et, dans le Pays Imaginaire, c'est le pays qu'il habite, il est accompagné de sa bande de potes, qui sont tous orphelins et qui ont pas grandit comme lui. Et, une minuscule fée, la Fée Clochette, le suit tout le temps. Même que, quand elle tourne la tête, elle fait 'gling' 'gling'! D'où Fée Clochette! Bref… un jour, je te montrerais.

- Et c'est juste ça l'histoire?

- Non! Bon, après dans notre monde, y'a une jeune fille qui s'appelle Wendy et qui rêve d'aller au Pays Imaginaire et zou! Elle y est! Et là, le méchant Capitaine Crochet, un pirate qui en veut à Peter, fait son bordel pour essayer de tuer Peter… en gros et très simplifié, c'est ça…

- Oh…

- C'est pas grave Ron! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hi hi hi, z'avez vu? Y'a des italiques maintenant! Une ovation pour cette prouesse! Olé! (j'ai l'impression que je me suis prise un vent pour la ola… bon, on va dire que c'est pas grave!). Bon, j'ai déjà des idées pour le chapitre 10, ça vous intéresse? 

Alors, Disclaimer: Harry Po Inc. est à JK Rowling, la fée clochette à … euh… bin… à celui qui voudra d'elle! Bah sinon, je crois que c'est tout! Non! J'ai volé l'expression 'Chambre à coucher' à Juju, toutes mes confuses mon dahu! Sinon, le ''ravi Thérèse'' est au Splendide, tiré du film ''Le Père Noël est une ordure''

Réponses aux (oui, du pluriel! Oh! Oh! Oh! * c'est le Père Noël! *) reviews:

- Crystal yuy: Comment Drago a sut que Harry travaillait dans un cirque? Mouahahaha, areuhm … je pense bientôt lâcher le morceau, bientôt… hi hi hi! Sinon, merci pour ta review! Je suis toute contente! En fait j'adore quand on me dis que c'est drôle! J'espère que la suite va te plaire!

- Arcadiane: J'espère que ton écran s'est remis de ton coup de poing! Elle est bien la sortie de Dray! Magistrale, superbe, excellente * non, non, y'a pas de fan de Malfoy ici!* hum hum ! Je crois que Ron a pas fini de s'étouffer! Et les jupes d'Harry devraient faire leur come-back bientôt (gniark!) ! voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!


	10. what The Rock is cooking

Chapitre 10
: … what The Rock is cooking "Asseyez-vous un par table" 
Rogue resta le nez plongé sur les papiers jonchant son bureau. Hermione entraîna Harry à l'avant du cachot, elle, étant au premier rang, lui au deuxième, à gauche de la table de Drago Malfoy. Hannah Habbot se plaça derrière Harry, Justin Flinch-Fletcher derrière Malfoy fils. Les autres s'installèrent à leur table. Tous étaient complètement déboussolés d'être tous seuls en face de leur chaudron avec Rogue qui semblait peu impatient de les ridiculiser.
- Soit, tout le monde est là? Bien. Vous avez donc choisi de continuer l'art de l'apprentissage des potions, cette année, et l'année prochaine d'ailleurs, le cours se déroulera un peu différemment par rapport aux autres années. Les cours deviendront réellement intéressants. Cette année aura plusieurs buts. Le premier, qui va nous prendre tout le mois de septembre, sera de vous faire penser au-delà de se que je vous ai déjà appris. Vous allez réfléchir à une potion qui vous semble utile pour vous ou quelqu'un de votre entourage et vous allez la créer, tous seuls! Comme des grands! Même si je pense que vous aurez besoin d'aide… j'ai laissé sur cette table quelque livres pour vous permettre de commencer. A la fin du mois, vous devrez me rendre une fiole avec votre potion et un parchemin où vous m'expliquerez le choix des ingrédients. Maintenant, au travail, et TOUT SEULS!
'' z'ont décidé de nous tuer cette année? Ou alors c'est une ligue Serpentarde? Après Moiraine et Rogue, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore nous pondre?''
après la sonnerie
- Hermione? T'as déjà une idée?
- Oui, je vais faire la…
- D'accord Hermione!
- Mais?
- Je t'ai demandé _si_ tu avais une idée, pas _quelle_ idée tu avais!
- Mais Harry?
- Mione? Tu ne m'aide pas si tu me dis ce que tu vas faire…
- Oh d'accord, viens on va en métamorphose.
après les métamorphoses, c'est le repas de midi
- Vous avez quoi cette aprèm?
- Moi, j'ai arithmencie et soins aux créatures magiques
- Et toi Ron?
- Divination et soins aux créatures magiques…
- Divination? Mais… comment as-tu pu prendre… _ça_?
- Bah je chais pô, che devais choichir (il avale sa boulette de viande) une option et comme j'étais accepté, bin… j'ai pris divination…
- Ah Vade Retro! Rendez-nous Ron! Le Vrai Ron!
- Très drôle Harry! Et toi, t'as quoi?
- Moi? Rien…
- Comment? Harry!
- Oui Hermione? Tu sais, je suis assis juste à côté de moi, tu n'as pas besoin de crier, je ne suis pas encore sénile au point d'être sourd!
- T'as pas cours?
- Non…
- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?
- Ce que tu aimes tellement Hermione, travailler!
Ron manque de recracher son jus de citrouille… encore
- Décidément Ron, le jus de citrouille n'est pas pour toi!
- Ah, ah, ah! C'est ça, moque toi! J'y peux rien si tu dis des bêtises! 
Harry rigola tout seul en mangeant son petit pain. Après avoir fini son assiette, il se leva et tapa sur l'épaule de Ron.
- Bonne après-midi, tout les deux, si vous me cherchez, je suis dans la salle commune. 
- Mumuse toi bien Harry, répondit Ron
dortoir des 6ème années de Gryffondor
- Salut toi! Salut toi! Ça va? Oh oui on est content de voir papa Harry! Oh oui, on aime ça les gratouilles! Oh oui, on va aller faire une…
'Atchouuum!'
- A tes souhaits Dean!
- Merci… je crois que je vais pas supporter longtemps ton chien, scuse moi! Bon, 'atchoum!' faut que j'aille en cours. A plus Harry.
- Bonne aprèm! (Dean sort du dortoir) Bon, et notre promenade alors? On y va? Attend mon chouchou! Maraudeur! Te fais pas les griffes sur la porte! Maraudeur! Ici! Dans l'école, il faut que je tienne en laisse. Oh, c'est pas la peine de faire tes petits yeux de chien battu! Allez, viens ici, c'est bien! Bon chien!
Harry attacha la laisse au collier de Maraudeur et se fit traîner par une boule de poils noirs d'une force surhumaine jusqu'à la porte. Maraudeur dérapa sur une flaque d'eau laissée par un élève qui stationnait devant la Grosse Dame après un face à face avec Peaves. Dans sa chute incontrôlée dans le couloir, il emmena le tapi et par la même occasion, Harry qui piétina pendant 2 secondes avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur son dos comme un bâton, tirant la laisse vers lui. Maraudeur faillit s'étrangler et retomba mollement dans les bras de quelqu'un.
- Et bin Potter… on peut dire que tu passes pas inaperçu!
- Plaît-il? Oh Dway… Moiraine!
- Tu comptais aller où comme ça?
- Me promener avec Maraudeur
- Oh… t'es mal partit… 
- Blondin est ici?
- Biensûr! Pourquoi ne serait-il pas là? 
- C'est une école… 
- Oui, je sais, merci. Et alors? T'as bien un chien qui ne sais même pas marcher correctement!
- Oui, mais on joue quand même pas dans la même cour! Blondin est une panthère!
- Au risque de me répéter, je sais, merci… cependant, il est éduqué et a l'habitude de vivre en société… je l'ai socialisé… hum… oublie ce que je viens de dire va! Tu peux peut-être te relever!
Harry se leva, gronda un peu Maraudeur qui avait la larme à l'œil, essaya vainement de nettoyer son pantalon et sa chemise et vint au niveau de Moiraine.
- Alors, les cours, ça va comment? Pas trop dure ta 6ème année?
- ça va, ça va… On se fait assaillir de devoirs par certains Serpentards, à part ça, tout va bien!
Elle esquisse un sourire.
- Dis Moiraine, comment t'as fait pour convaincre Rogue?
- Le Professeur Rogue, s'il te plaît.
- Mais au fait, c'était lui alors ton directeur de maison!
- Les Gryffondors, toujours aussi vifs d'esprit! Oui, c'était lui. Et pour répondre à ta question, je… non, je ne te le dirai pas! Sale jeune… 
- Bah quoi? Ça a quand même étonné tout le monde qu'il m'accepte! C'est comme si il avait accepté un Weasley dans son option!
- Mais il l'a fait… 
- Non?
- Si si! … Me regarde pas comme ça Potter! Tu as fait tes devoirs pour mon cours? Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais étudier la cucaracha… petite bête très intéressante… très… 
- Moi, j'en ai jamais entendu parler!
- Dis plutôt que tu n'as jamais écouté!
- Même pas vrai!
- Alors là, j'hésite!
- Maiiiis euuuuuh! Maraudeur? Vient ici! Les Poufsouffles sont des personnes normales en droit de ne pas se faire agresser! Allez! 
- Ah pardon, finalement, tu l'as bien éduqué, il a déjà tout compris! Aïeuuuh! (Harry vient de lui faire un violent coup de coude). Bon, moi j'ai un fauve à nourrir pour son goûter, je te laisse, travaille bien!
- Moui, moui, moui! Bonne journée!
- Toi aussi Potter!
Harry continua sa marche dans le parc de Poudlard et s'installa dans l'herbe, un livre de potions sous ta tête, en guise d'oreiller et Maraudeur sur son ventre, en guise de couverture. 
'' Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire en potion? Réfléchissons, ayons _l'esprit vif_! Ahem… ne t'égare pas Harry! Donc, une potion utile pour quelqu'un de mon entourage ou pour moi… euh…"
- Ah mais arrête de bouger Maraudeur! … Maraudeur… Aaaaah! (il se lève d'un bond) J'ai trouvé! ''Hum assis Harry, assis! Youuuuuh! C'est cool! J'vais faire une potion pour que Dean arrête de tousser! Ouai!" Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il faut comme ingrédients?
- En plus, tu parles tout seul? Décidément… il a rien pour lui le pauvre!
Malfoy s'en alla, sa chemise, ses cheveux et sa cape flottants au vent, une Serdaigle pendue à son bras.
- Hey Malfoy?!
- Hum? Répondit-il en se retournant sur lui-même, sans que la Serdaigle ne bouge d'un pouce.
- J'ai des photos, tu veux les voir? Dit Harry avec un sourire pervers.
- Dédicace moi la plus belle s'il te plaît mon choux. Dit Malfoy, baisant le bout de ses doigts et soufflant dessus pour envoyer un pseudo baiser à Harry. Puis, il caressa la joue de la Serdaigle, lui faisant un de ses sourires craquants et partit vers le château, l'air digne, la Serdaigle essayant de le suivre. 
'' Merde, j'ai peut-être du mal mais là, je crois que ça vient pas de moi. Comme quoi, je suis pas le seul qui a changé cette été… mouai, trouve des excuses Harry…" 
- Bon, bon, bon… allons rendre une visite à cette chère bibliothèque. Ah non, sans toi Maraudeur! Sinon, je vais me faire détruire pas Madame Pince! Je te laisse dans la salle commune, d'accord? Maraudeur? (il fixe son chien, celui-ci baisse la tête) Bien, ce soir, on retournera promener.
Harry déposa donc Maraudeur à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.
- Monsieur Potter? Le Professeur Johnson m'a donné des livres pour vous. Sachez que je suis peut-être bibliothécaire mais pour l'école, pas pour les besoins personnels.
- Oui Madame, merci.
Harry alla s'installer près d'une fenêtre et déballa le ''colis'' de Moiraine. 
- 'Etude des fleurs dans l'utilisation de potions quotidiennes', euh, ok… 'Don Juan', c'est quoi ça? Oh, une feuille! 
"Salut Potter, 
Ne pouvant plus te voir quotidiennement, je t'envoie ça pour que tu ne m'oublie pas! Mat m'a écrit, il se porte bien, le cirque est en ce moment en France où il fait un tabac. Je lui ai donné des nouvelles de Maraudeur et toi, il s'inquiète! Il croit que je t'ai kidnappé pour te faire subir des cérémonies vaudou au clair de Lune, dans la lande écossaise! Mine de rien, tu lui manque… mais je m'égare! Tu trouveras divers ouvrages tant moldus que sorciers, voilà les descriptions:
- Etude des fleurs dans l'utilisation de potions quotidiennes: ça, c'est le soutien de Potions! Amuse toi bien! Et tu as intérêt à le lire!
- Don Juan: C'est une pièce de théâtre moldue de Molière. 
- La roue du temps: j'adore cette série! Un roman moldu de Robert Jordan
- Création de bulles magiques fantaisistes: Bonne lecture!
- La vie sans baguette magique: très instructif… 
Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, si tu as le moindre problème ou la moindre question, vient me voir!
Bonne journée 
Moiraine"
- Ok… j'suis mal barré… ''prenons l'étude des fleurs, ça peut toujours m'aider…''
dans le lit d'Harry
Le ciel était bleu autour de lui, il avait conscience du vent jouant avec ses cheveux, des odeurs de fleurs, du bruit des coccinelles sur l'herbe, de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus et ses mains. Des papillons jouaient autour de lui, l'un d'eux vint se poser sur sa main. Une douce musique emplissait l'air légèrement chaud comme le jour où le printemps cède la place à l'été, une brise légèrement tiède lui touchant le visage. Il se leva, voulant chercher d'où venait la musique, le papillon devant ses yeux. Une odeur de caramel dans la bouche, il avançait, comme flottant mais cherchant toujours, sans trouver. Le ciel s'obscurcit, le vent se leva sérieusement, chaque lui coûtant toujours plus d'effort. Seul restait de son ancienne quiétude le papillon jaune et rouge qui le narguait. Au mépris de la pluie, du vent qui l'emportait, il suivit le papillon virevoltant tranquillement, la musique augmentant toujours. Plus il approchait du but, plus la musique vibrait dans ses oreilles, lui transmettant de nombreuses émotions. Sa cravate s'envola. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, la musique éclatant dans ses oreilles, dans sa tête, dans son corps et dans son coeur, tout devint noir, le papillon avait disparu. Il tomba et tomba dans un puit sans fond, la musique tournoyant autour de lui, comme de l'oxygène. Il avait comme l'impression de voler. Il plana littéralement dans un puit sans fond.
"ouai bin j'étais peut-être entrain de voler mais le réveil est toujours aussi violent…"
- Merdeuuuuuuh, me fais chier c'te histoire! 
- Harry?
- Aaaaaah! Ron! Tu m'as fait peur! 
- Harry, ça va?
- Oui, oui.
- T'as fait un cauchemar?
- Ron… on dirait ta mère!
- Gna gna gna! Harry? C'est quoi cette griffure que t'as au bras?
- Quelle… ah oui! La prof de défense contre les forces du mal à un charmant animal de compagnie… Blondin… une panthère!
- Wow…
- Ouai! Bon… oh non, il est 6h… Ron, une partie de Quidditch?
- Maintenant?
- Oui maintenant, autant profiter de la tranquillité du terrain, et pis, on est tout les deux réveillés…
- Mouai… j'arrive
- Voui!! (Harry saute de joie sur son lit comme un gosse de 5 ans qui vient de recevoir son GI Joe préféré)
c'est mon blabla maintenant
Alors, avant toutes choses, je veux m'excuser auprès de James Matthew Barrie, mon idole, pour avoir dit que la fée clochette était à qui voulait d'elle. Pardon! Je vous remercie d'avoir créer Peter Pan! Excusez moi encore! Merci aussi à Coldplay et leur chanson 'Clocks' qui m'a permet d'écrire la magnifique scène de la chute. Merci au requiem de Mozart pour son soutien lors de l'écriture du rêve de Harry. Dernier remerciement, merci à Don Juan de s'incruster partout dans ma vie… merci, z'aime…
Dites… les préfets pas encore en chef, ils ont une chambre à part? Bon sinon, tant pis…
Disclaimer: Les gugusses sont JKR. GI Joe, je sais pas. Don Juan est à Molière (enfin presque), La Roue du Temps à Robert Jordan. Il n'y a que Moiraine 'Dwayne' Johnson et Mat le jongleur qui m'appartiennent. 
    
Voilà, voilà! Ce chapitre arrive très vite après le 9, c'est que, j'avait de l'inspiration! J'en ai donc profité… donc, bonne continuation!


	11. The Heartbreaker

Chapitre 11: The Heartbreaker (ou le _bourreau des cœur_)

- Harry?

- Oui Mione?

- Est-ce que tu viens à L'Etude des Moldus?

- Bon, je viens pour voir comment ça se passe si tu veux.

- D'accord! Viens, c'est par là!

Hermione attrapa Harry par la manche de sa cape et le tira jusque devant la salle de cours. A l'intérieur, 2 personnes parlaient ensemble.

- Aaaaah, ça fait un bail quand même!

- Ouai! Tu va commencer par leur montrer quoi Cali?

- J'hésitais entre la télé et le micro-ondes mais Guillaume m'a conseillé le micro-ondes… Et toi? Tu préfère que je commence par quoi?

- Tu sais, moi à leur place, le micro-ondes ça me donnerai faim!

- _(Cali éclate de rire)_ Ah Moiraine! T'as pas changé! J'me souviens des petits déjeuner où tu te goinfrais et que tu piquais toutes les tartines de Guillaume! J'crois qu'il est toujours traumatisé!

- _(C'est à Moiraine d'éclater de rire)_ J'crois que y'a pas que lui qui est traumatisé! Rogue en pouvait plus quand il a découvert qu'on allait de nouveau être réuni tout les trois… hé hé! Heureusement que Guillaume est pas là, sinon il aurait pas survécu!

_(rire niais de Cali) _

- Bon, c'est pas l'tout mais j'ai un cours là!

- J'y vais aussi, j'vais torturer Charly.

- Hey, fais gaffe quand même, j'ai besoin de lui ce soir, il m'a piqué certaines de mes affaires… euh…

- Hum? Je ferai comme si je n'avais pas entendu ta remarque… amuse toi bien Cali!

- Bonne aprèm!

Moiraine sortit de la salle de cours d'Etude des Moldus.

- Rah Potter, t'a encore écouté aux portes?

- Moi? Noooon! Enfin tu… _vous_, _vous_ savez très bien que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille!

- C'est ça!

Moiraine s'éloigna en direction du Parc de Poudlard.

- Mais Harry, depuis quand tu parles comme ça aux professeurs?

- Bin euh…

- Vous pouvez entrer. -

Harry? Où est Ron?

- En Divination. Il arrive.

Ron arriva donc, les joues en feu, le souffle coupé, sa cape débraillée et s'assit entre Harry et Hermione. Le cours commença.

** une heure plus tard **

- C'est vrai que ça fais cuire des trucs le micro-ondes?

- Oui Ron… dit Harry

- Wow! … J'ai faim…

- M'étonne pas! C'était bien la Divination? Elle a pas prédit ma mort?

- En fait, si je suis arrivé en retard, c'est parce que à la fin du cours, elle m'a retenu pour me parler.

- Oh oh! Je savais pas que tu étais si proche de la mère Trelawney!

- Attend! Oh et pis arrête de te foutre de moi! … _(ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire)_. Bref, elle a dit qu'il fallait que tu suives le papillon… tu sais de quoi elle parle?

- Euh…

Devant les deux regards inquisiteurs, Harry répondit:

- Non…

- Oh… mais en parlant de mort dans d'atroces souffrances, même si tu sera heureux de souffrir et bin, elle a dit que ce que tu attends depuis cet été se produira pendant les vacances de Pacques.

- Rien que ça? Et bin…

- Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu attends depuis les vacances?

- Je ne sais pas Mione, tellement de choses! - Bon venez, on va manger!

Harry ébouriffa les cheveux de Ron et ils se dirigèrent bras dessus, bras dessous vers la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à dévaliser le plat de cuisses de poulet.

- Vous allez revenir en Etude des Moldus alors?

Ron et Harry se consultèrent du regard.

- Ouaiiiii!! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble

- Vous savez quoi? J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en face des jumeaux!

- Ah bon?

- Pourquoi tu dis cha? Dit Harry, une cuisse de poulet entre les dents.

- Oh, pour rien…

- Oh… du courrier pour toi Harry!

- Mais c'est pas l'heure du courrier!

- On sait Mione! Alors?… Alors? Alors? Alors? Alors? Alors? Alors?… c'est quoi?

- C'est une lettre Ron… - Merci Harry, j'ai vu!… c'est de qui?

- Malfoy - Oh… il est d'accord?

- Ouai…

- D'accord pour quoi? - Pour un rendez-vous en amoureux Mione!

- Arrête de te foutre de moi!

- Ecoute Hermione, ce soir, après votre tournée préfètienne, Ron t'expliquera tout ce qu'il peut t'expliquer et… - J'pourrai lui montrer les photos?

- Pervers…

- Moi? Noooon!

- Si…

- Non!

- SI!

- NON!

-…_ (Harry regardait Ron comme un lion regarde sa proie… même si ce ne sont pas les lions qui chassent dans le groupe!) _

-… _(Ron regardait Harry comme un chien qui cherche à protéger son maître d'une quelconque attaque) _

- Tu es un pervers Ron!

- Quoi? Mais… Comment peux-tu dire ça Mione?

- Tu as vu comment tu regardais le cul de Lavande pendant le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques?

- Mais… noooon! Mais…

Harry se leva de table, un sourire victorieux au lèvres. Il se tourna vers la table des Serpentards, sachant pertinemment que Malfoy le regardait du coin de l'œil et fit le signe convenu montrant ainsi son accord à Malfoy pour le rendez-vous qu'Harry avait convenu entre eux. Puis, il sortit de la Grande Salle et alla se caller dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Confortablement assis, il fit venir à lui une petite table et déballa ses affaires pour travailler. Puis, l'heure fatidique du rendez-vous arriva.

** les vestiaires Gryffondors du stade de Quidditch **

- Malfoy?

- Tu chauffes Potter…

- Ah! … tu connais ce jeu?

- Tu crois vraiment que seuls les Moldus savent s'amuser? Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

- Dis moi pourquoi tu es allé au cirque?

Malfoy regarda Harry comme si celui-ci venait de débiter la pire connerie de sa vie.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça?

- Pourquoi tu réponds pas à ma question?

- Pourquoi détournes-tu la conversation?

-… Pourquoi t'es tout gentil?

- Et pourquoi te répondrais-je? Et je ne suis pas tout gentil!

Malfoy se tourna en faisant voler sa cape (même si y'a pas de vent dans les vestiaires) et sortit des vestiaires.

- Attends!

Harry couru pour rattraper Malfoy. Sans même se retourner, celui-ci lui répondit:

- Non!

- Mais… j'ai une photo pour toi…

- ...Et alors?

Harry était maintenant au niveau de Malfoy. Il fourra une enveloppe dans l'encolure de la chemise de Malfoy et bifurqua pour retourner dans sa Salle Commune. Pour cela, il devait passer devant les cachots. De la lumière sortait par l'entrebâillement de la porte, celle-ci étant ouverte. Harry s'agenouilla à coté de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres car il venait de reconnaître la voix de Moiraine:

- Nan mais sérieusement, est-ce que tu te rend compte que la seule motivation des filles de la promo de ma mère, c'était de te voir?

- Même Lyra [2]?

- Ah ah! Très drôle! Nan mais c'est vrai! Tu étais particulièrement sexy paraît-il!

- Et oui, je suis The Heartbreaker [1]!

- Ah parce que tu t'appelle Shawn Michaels et tu te trimballes avec un corsaire moulant à paillettes, décoré de cœurs brisés et torse nu?

- Avoue que tu en rêves!

'ploc', 'ploc' (- bruit significatif de la préparation d'une potion)

- Hey! Comment ça, "tu étais" _(Rogue imite la voix de Moiraine)_ ?

- … _(un pseudo éternuement se fait entendre) _

- En tout cas, ce n'était pas l'avis de ton père…

- Certes, cependant le fait qu'il soit à Gryffondor doit largement pesé dans son jugement…

- Tu sais qu'il a longtemps dormi avec une veilleuse parce qu'il avait peur du noir? … en septième année, une âme généreuse lui a offert une _lampe de poche_…

- Comment tuer un mythe en une phrase, appelez Severus Rogue au 0 800 … Moiraine fut coupée par l'éclat de rire de Rogue.

- … attends… comment tu sais qu'il dormait avec une veilleuse?

- Hum… Un jour, par un heureux hasard, j'ai surpris une conversation entre ton père et son meilleur ami… je ne sais pas encore comment j'ai réussi à ne pas éclater de rire…

-… mouai, j'engueule Potter parce qu'il écoute aux portes mais t'es pas mieux!

-…

- Hum… passe moi les pétales de Magnolias…

Harry se décida à se lever discrètement et partit dans l'aile des Gryffondors. Arrivé dans son dortoir, il se surprit à chantonner: '_Je ne peux plus rien y faiiiiire Na nananaaaaaaaaa Je ne sais plus comment faiiiiiiire Gna gna gna Des Magnoliaaaaaaas Par centaiiiiiiiiiineuuu_'

- Hum… coucouche panier Harry! Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Maraudeur!

_ C'est mon come-back! _

Et voilà, _jeune padawan_ est de retour, envers et contre tous! J'ai enfin réussi à réunir mes neurones pour une conférence sur l'écriture de ce nouveau chapitre! J'ai l'impression d'être comme Shiguré de Fruits Basket, sauf que moi, y'a pas d'impresario qui menace de se suicider sur mon palier! Bref!

Ah oui, j'allais oublier! Les notes!

[1] The Heartbreaker: Il s'agit d'un catcheur, Shawn Michaels ou HBK, d'où la réplique de Moiraine qui décrit son costume de scène. Bien que maintenant, son "corsaire" soit noir… toujours est-il qu'il y a toujours des gros cœurs brisés dessus! C'était mon petit plaisir du chapitre! J'adore ce mec!

[2] Lyra est la mère de Moiraine. Je crois n'avoir jamais dit son prénom, c'est maintenant chose faite!

Disclaimer: Dans la vie, il y a des cactus mais aussi des Harry Potter… et en relisant mon chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai pas inventé grand chose… je suis pathétique! Je dois tout à JK Rowling et à la WWE… même _Magnolias Forever_ m'appartient pas, pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir soudoyé Benoît Poelvoorde! … comment ça, c'est pas lui qui a écrit cette musique?… ah… hum… le reste venant quand même de mon esprit tordu, saluez la performance! Je sais, je sais, je m'égare!


	12. Hallowe'en, Partie I

Chapitre 12
: Hallowe'en, Part I - Hey Ron?!
- Voui mon Ryry d'amour?
- Je sais en quoi je vais me déguiser pour Hallowe'en…
- Potter?
- Professeur MacGonagal?
- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite te voir…
- Ah…
- Tout de suite!
- Oh! D'accord!
Harry couru voir son directeur et arriva devant l'escalier menant à son bureau.
- Entre Harry. Suite à la mort de ton parrain… _(Dumbledore regarde Harry qui ne cille pas)_, ses affaires ont été rangées et… j'ai quelques petites choses pour toi… Voilà…il aurait sûrement voulu que…
- Euh… (_Dumbledore lui tend un carton_) merci… Je peux y aller?
- Oui, tu pourras aller voir le professeur Johnson et lui donner ça, s'il te plaît? Oh, et j'aimerais qu'elle dise au professeur Rogue que j'aimerais le voir.
- C'est tout?
- (_petit rire_) Oui! Au-revoir Harry.
- Au-revoir Professeur.
** Bureau du Professeur Johnson
** - Je peux entrer?
- Je crois que c'est déjà fait… tu peux attendre 2 secondes, je suis dans un moment crucial!
- Je savais pas que tu aimais l'ââârt des potions?
- (_petit rire_) J'aime ça en effet.
- Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a donné quelque chose pour toi
- Ah… (_elle se lave les mains_)… donne voir?
- Oh et pis, il veut que tu dises à … au Professeur Rogue qu'il doit aller le voir.
Moiraine se tourna, enfin, face à Harry.
- Il veut que je dise au Professeur Rogue d'aller le voir? Il peut pas le faire lui-même? (_elle soupire_)
- Moiraine? Tu fais quoi ce soir? Tu reste à Poudlard? 
- Non, je ne fêterai pas Hallowe'en à Poudlard, cette année.
- Ah bon? Tu va où alors?
- Bah en fait, je sais pas, c'est une surprise à ce qu'il paraît.
- Tu y va avec le professeur Rogue?
- Non, pourquoi? …oh… tu compte conclure avec lui ce soir, hein!
- Comment? Moi? Mais…. Non!
Elle sortit de son bureau pour aller dans une petite pièce située à côté et revint avec un sac.
- J'ai reçu un message de Mat l'autre jour et… il a pensé que ça te ferrais plaisir de les… avoir…
- Qu'est-ce que c'est?… oh! Mes robes! Hum… oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée!
Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.
** Ce soir, c'est soirée disco chez Boris! … c'est la soirée d'Hallowe'en 
** Harry entra dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. La fête battait déjà son plein, la piste essentiellement envahit par des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles. Harry se dirigeai vers le buffet pour assouvir son envie de manger et boire. Là, l'attendait une plâtrée de petits fours qui ne demandaient qu'à être mangé.
- Mione? Tu veux un verre?
- C'est quoi… _ça_?
- Du cacolak! 
- Oh… bah d'accord! Ca va?
- Bah oui! … Hey Ron! C'est là les réserves!
- Dis Hermione, t'es déguisée en quoi? Demanda Ron
- Apparemment, tu n'as pas écouté les cours du Professeur Zabini! Pourtant, c'est bien l'Etude des Moldus… bref, je suis déguisée en Pompom girl!
- Et vu que tu es en rouge et or, je suppose que tu supporte notre équipe de Quidditch?!
- Bien joué Harry! Il est très beau ton kimono Harry…
- Merci Mione! Ron… tu sais te servir de ton glaive?
- Attends Ryry! Je suis un super gladiateur!
- Oh… , dirent Harry et Hermione, en cœur.
- Harry? Ils sont à toi les sabres? Demanda Hermione
- Non, celui-là (_Il montre le premier de ces deux sabres_) est au Professeur Johnson, le deuxième, je ne sais pas à qui elle l'a emprunté…
- Et c'est quoi ce truc là-bas? Redemanda Hermione
Hermione ne reçut que des regards pleins d'incompréhension en réponse.
- Oui, le truc en pantalon de cuir, avec des chaînes et des lunettes de soleil
- Ah mon dieu! … Pansy Parkinson s'est déguisée en motarde! C'est une horreur! Non… C'EST UN MASSAAACRE!
- Calme toi Harry! Avec qui elle est?
- C'est Malfoy…
- Chouette cowboy!… il a la classe, quand même comme ça!
- Mione?
- Oui Harry?
- Tu as un magnifique gladiateur en face de toi!
- Oui, je sais, mais… regarde quoi! Avec son poncho, son pantalon… oh… il s'est pas rasé… 
- Mione?
- Hum?
- Je sais qu'il est séduisant, pas besoin de me le rappeler!
- Mais, euh… non! Pas du tout!… Comment ça, tu sais qu'il est séduisant?
- Qui? Demanda Ron, tenant dans sa main, un plateau qu'il venait de garnir depuis 10 min.
- Malfoy…
Ron réussit à boire un peu près bien son jus de citrouille. 
- Oh tiens! Ron sait boire le jus de citrouille!
- Très drôle… vraiment très drôle Harry!
- C'est Zabini qui est déguisé en ouvrier de chantier?
- Oui Mione, et à côté, je crois que c'est Crabble qui est en indien et Goyle en flic…
- Oh… Oh et Milicent, elle est déguisée en mec de la marine…
Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry
- Et bin… Bon, on est là pour s'amuser non? Alors, si on foutait un peu le bordel?
- Harry, je suis tout ouïe! Dis Ron, ressemblant étrangement aux jumeaux à cet instant.
…..
** Bienvenue chez moi!**
Dites, vous avez vu les Bonus du DVD du deuxième Harry Po? Moi, j'aime bien ce que dit Jason Isaacs… ('elle vous fait un grand sourire!'). Ouai, bref! Zalut tout le monde! Bon, ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose… encore un… ! La soirée d'Halloween sera donc en plusieurs parties. La deuxième Partie ne sera pas du point de vue de l'auteure omniprésente ou de Harry et co. Voilà! Promis, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long.
**Réponses aux reviews
: ** _Aresielle
:_ Non, t'es pas obligée de jouer les attachés d'édition de Shiguré pour que j'écrive la suite! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe après? Je sais pas! M'enfin voilà quand même un nouveau chapitre! _Arcadiane
:_ Salut toi! Désolé pour la peluche! En plus, je sais même pas écrire peluche, à chaque fois je l'écris avec deux L ! Toujours est-il qu'une peluche peut prendre différentes formes: par exemple, il y a l'éternelle, mais non moins importante, peluche-lapin de bébé, ensuite, on peut observer les peluches sponsorisant des dessins animés ('moi j'veux une peluche Pikachu!' ), et puis les peluches d'animaux vivant sur notre magnifique Terre, comme les peluches dinosaures ( 'ah bon, y'a encore des dinosaures sur Terre?' … ), ou lions ou… bon bref… le pôpa de Moiraine a eu beaucoup de choses dans son lit et… je crois que je vais changer de sujet! Donc, le ton de _chambre à coucher_: Regarde tu Friends? Matt LeBlanc (ou Joey pour les intimes) fait une belle démonstration de ton de_ chambre à coucher_ quand il dit "_Grand-mère est dans la cuisine_" (ou un truc comme ça)… bon, si tu regarde pas Friends, sache seulement que ça remplace les adjectifs sensuel et, disons-le, obsédé. Voilà! Tu sais tout du ton dit de _chambre à coucher_! Pour Peter Pan, j'ai pas encore lu le livre même si l'envie ne manque pas! Mais le film suit, plus ou moins, fidèlement le livre… moi je l'aime ce film! ('nan c'est le Capitaine Crochet que tu aimes!' même pas vrai!) Superbe ce film! Je suis très pirates en ce moment ('et ouai, avec la sortie du DVD de Pirates des Caraïbes, ça s'arrange pas pour la ptite Lani!' hi hi hi!)! Enfin bref! Je termine la réponse à tes reviews! j'aime beaucoup Tom Felton sans laque alors, du coup, ça se ressent dans ma fic! Voilà… Bonne lecture! _Kochka
:_ Merci pour ton soutien! Voilà la suite! 


	13. Hallowe'en, Partie II : J'ai encore rêvé...

Disclaimer:
Bon, je suis pas flemmarde au point de faire un copier coller (quoique ça me démange sérieusement!), je me répète donc en disant que nos chers amis sont à JK Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos. Vous croyez que, des fois, elle vient sur le net et lis les fanfictions? … ouai bon, oubliez ça! Note:
Chapitre 13! Ouai! Donc… Le jeune padawan en question est Harry qui a passé la majorité de ses vacances d'été dans un cirque après avoir quitté les Dursley. Là, il fait la connaissance de Moiraine "Dwayne" Johnson, une jeune fille âgée de 5 ans de plus que lui et qui sera son professeur de DCFM (il en faut bien un!). Il est maintenant en 6ème année, et ce soir c'est Hallowe'en. Ceci va devenir un slash! Attention, attention! Bon, c'est pas encore pour maintenant, mais ça commence à se profiler… voilà! Sinon, le nombre de neurones que j'ai dû griller en écrivant ce chapitre! J'ai vraiment dû m'enflammer pourtant c'est pas l'imagination qui manque mais… satané syndrome de la feuille blanche! Bon, j'espère au moins que personne ne tuera son clavier en s'endormissant dessus... Un peu d'attention dans la salle svp… regardez ce qu'il se passe quand Ron et Harry décident de prendre la place des jumeaux… Chapitre 13
: Hallowe'en Part II: J'ai encore rêvé d'elle… ** Le 1er Novembre au soir
** - Aaaah Potter! Même si je suis obligé de récurer le sol des cachots en compagnie de la belette et du Survivant, ça valait quand même la peine! Ma foi, c'était une assez bonne idée!
- Merci, ça me va droit au cœur ce que tu me dis!
Drago éclate de rire
- Mais j'espère bien! 
** Flash back, le 31 Octobre au soir 
** - Nan Néviiiiille, c'est pas comme ça qu'on mange une pomme! Tu sais, moi, j'm'appelle Smith, ou Smitty, pour les intimes… Tiens, mange un chewing-gum!
- Beuurk! J'veux pas de ton chewing-gum Dean! Il est à la menthe! La menthe c'est pas bon! Ça sent comme dans une pomme! Et moi, je veux pas manger de pommes! Tu sais pourquoi? Bin parce que! Voilà! Et pis t'es tout vert dans ton habit de martinien… martin… mar…
- Martien…
- C'est pareil! Et pis, c'est pas parce que t'as appris à Pansy Parkinson à jouer au Tarot que tu peux m'apprendre à manger une pomme! 
- J'y peux rien si elle savait pas qu'il fallait 6 personnages pour avoir une famille complète! 
- Hey regarde! 
- Bah quoi?
Au milieu de la piste de danse se tenait Drago Malfoy, sa main gauche tendue vers Harry. Un célèbre slow moldu retentit:
**_"Destinés
On était tous les deux destinés"
_**- Une danse?
- hum… pourquoi pas!
Ils commencèrent à tournoyer, doucement, sur la piste de danse, Drago essayant vainement d'avoir un contact visuel avec son cavalier. Harry se tenait le plus éloigné possible de son partenaire, la sueur, glacée, perlant dans son cou, lui donnant des frissons dans son dos. Une lueur de détermination s'enflamma dans les yeux du jeune Malfoy.
- Alors, vous amusez-vous bien ce soir?
- Dans la mesure du possible… comment dire… VOUS ME MARCHEZ SUR LES PIEDS!
- Oh pardon, vous me bouleversez tellement!
- Ce n'est pas une raison…
- Certes… cependant, je ne peux rester de marbre devant une si magnifique créature!
- C'est moi la créature? Je pensais être plus qu'une créature… ça fait toujours plaisir dîtes donc!
- Vous êtes sublime quand vos yeux s'illuminent! La soumission sied à beaucoup de personnes mais vous c'est la rébellion qui vous va à ravir! 
- Comment?
- Depuis que je vous ai vu, tout à l'heure, assis tout seul comme une vulgaire chaussette qu'on aurai délaissé, je ne fais que penser à vous! Vous êtes ma Lune, mon ciel étoilé! Sans vous, les ténèbres m'entourent! Je… Pourquoi me repoussez-vous?
- Vous n'êtes pas mon type, je… mais qu'est-ce que je dis?… (_Harry se tourne vers Ron_) Ron? Ne me dis pas que?… Oh non!…
- Comment? Mais…
- Aaah! (_Harry se précipite vers la table où se cache Ron_)
- Attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas me … (_Harry lui balance une fiole et Drago s'effondre par terre_)… aaaaah putain… mais… Potter? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer?
- Euh… Comment dire?
- ça va…
- Vraiment?
- (_Drago se masse les tempes_) Je disais donc, ça va j'ai compris! 
- Oh… vraiment?
- Oui!
- Je suis vraiment ton ciel étoilé?
- Oh la ferme! Bon, c'est un sort, une potion, un enchantement… un charme?
- C'est un bonbon! 
- Merci pour le renseignement la belette! Je suppose que tout le monde en a mangé…
- Gna gna gna! (_Ron bougonne en regardant son verre de jus de citrouille_)
- C'est fort possible.
- Et ça dure combien de temps?
- Toute une soirée.
- Vraiment Potter? Et ça consiste en quoi?
- ça révèle tes rêves et bla, bla, bla… bref, la parfaite petite potion!
- Hum… soit… on est tous les deux d'accord pour effacer ce petit moment de cette… _superbe_ soirée?
- Hum certes… cependant…
- Il n'y a pas de _cependant_ qui tiennent! 
- Ah! Oh d'accord!
- Bien! (_Drago se dirige vers le buffet opposé où séjournent la plupart des Serpentards_)
- Hey Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit? _Tu es ma Lune_…
- _Mon ciel étoilé! Sans vous, les ténèbres m'entourent_… tu crois que c'est seulement parce qu'on a mis de la poussière de fée dedans qu'il m'a dit ça?
- Comment ça _seulement_?
- Ron… regarde… Hermione…
Hermione était debout, sur une table, entourée par un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes.
- Et elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a dit "Va s'y gros! Assure moi une schmère!". Elle avait les yeux rouges et crachait du feu. Ses pattes pleines de… de… essayaient de tirer ma jupe. Alors, j'ai décidé d'agir! J'lui ai dis: "Le shit, c'est pas bien! C'est pour ça que je m'appelle Hermione, Her-mi-oneuuu! En quatre syllabes!". Je lui ai mis un doigt dans l'œil et alors là, l'araignée a eu tellement peur qu'elle s'est précipitée vers sa moto et a disparue de la route!
- waw…
- Trop forte Hermione!
- Ouai, c'est clair!
- Merci, merci! Mais vous savez, c'est pas pour me vanter, non non non! Mais… c'était rien du tout comparé au démon de minuit…
Regards ébahis de la foule
- J'vous ai pas raconté?
Ron se tourne vers Harry
- Elle a pété un câble!
- _Et j'ai attrapé une hache pour lui trancher le petit doigt_…
- On dirait Lockhart… 
- Harryyy! Faut arrêter ça!
- _Sans sa bague, il n'était plus rien! Bien sûr!_
- Laisse la terminer, d'accord? Tu sais très bien comment elle va être après!
- D'accord mais… oh la la!
- _Comme je l'avais deviné, son sang a reformé le vortex menant en enfer…_
- … hum, démerde toi Ron!
- Mais… Hey! Attend moi!
- Oh! Harrrry! Regarde! Je peux voler avec mon parapluie!
- Nan, Hannah! Ne saute… pas…
- Hi hi hi! Je sais voleeeeeeeeer!
- Merlin… Elle va se prendre quelqu'un si elle continue à courir comme ça!
- Ron… C'était quoi ce bruit?
- … j'ai faim
- Je parle pas de ça!
** fin du flash-back
** Drago rit à gorge déployé sur le sol des cachots.
- Le bruit… HA HA HA! C'était… MOUHAHAHAHA… Pansy! Elle… 
- Respire Malfoy, respire…
- Elle… HA HA HA… zen… je disais donc, le bruit, c'était Pansy qui dansait avec… avec Dumbledore et… et… et j'vais pas y arriver! Et là, c'est le drame! Elle a marché sur son pied et ils se sont affalés sur une des tables!… HA HA HA! 
- Bah, et alors?
- Ron! … je crois que… non, rien!
- Tu vois la belette, c'est comme toi et Lavande…
- Comment? S'écria Harry
- Mais… mais… bredouilla Ron
- Ah je sais, je suis intelligent!
** reprise de la soirée là où on la laissée
** - Tiens, mange ça Ron! C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour étouffer ta faim
- Merci… 
- Tout va bien, _Ron_?
- Hum… tout est sous contrôle…
- 'Sûr?
**on retourne dans les cachots
** - Mouai, c'est la bonne excuse ça!
- Harry, tu m'as donné tout un bonbon? Tu… naaan, je rêve!
- Hey Ron, t'as fait pareil! Je suis juste un peu plus résistant que toi!
- On s'écarte du sujet là, non?
- TA GUEULE MALFOY! S'écrièrent-ils, en cœur.
** Soirée
** - Lavande? Ça va?
- Non, Ronald Weasley! Mon troisième œil est bouché! Pourtant, j'ai nettoyé mes lunettes!
- Bah viens, j'vais demander à Nagawika de t'arranger ça.
- Nagawika… c'est quoi ce truc déjà?
- Nagawika le petit indien! C'est un très grand sorcier! On va danser autour du feu et tuer des pirates pour ton troisième œil!
- Ouai!
Ron tira Lavande par la main vers un placard.
- Tiens, prend ça! Dit Ron, tendant un balais à Lavande.
- Ouai! … wow… ça a l'air doux…
Lavande se pencha pour regarder de plus près la serpière, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva le nez dans ladite serpière.
- Ron?
- Moui (_Il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire_) ?… Lavande? (_Il la pousse du bout du pied_) Tu dors? … T'as raison, moi aussi je vais dormir.
** Les cachots
** - Nagawika? C'est qui encore ce pseudo lutin magique?
- Laisse tomber Malfoy, c'est un truc de Moldus, tu peux pas comprendre!
- Il n'empêche que la belette a une touche!
- Il est 22h et vous n'avez toujours pas fini?! Ce n'est pas marqué "Salon de Thé" à l'entrée des cachots que je sache! Allez! Dépêchez vous!
- Oui, Professeur.
- professeur… baragouina Ron. 
- Oui, Professeur Rogue.
Le Professeur Rogue entra dans son bureau, laissant Harry, Ron et Drago seuls. Ron qui méditait depuis quelques minutes, en tenant sa brosse devant ses yeux, sursauta et se tourna vers Drago.
- Mais dis nous Malfoy, comment était TA soirée?
- Ma foi, pas mauvaise! Cependant, j'ai terminé de nettoyer mon coin, alors… amusez-vous bien!
- Vas-y, fais pas ton cake et balance!
- Soit… attrape ça la belette!
- Beurk! 
- Beau lancé Malfoy! Ta serpière a fait une jolie courbe en l'air…
- Merci Potter!
- Au fait Malfoy, t'as une très jolie voix…
- Mais c'est normal! Je… quoi?
** Soirée
** Blaise Zabini monta sur l'estrade, s'arrangea pour faire tenir le micro magique et pianota dessus quelques secondes pour attirer l'attention de la Grande Salle:
- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, un grand artiste va maintenant se produire sur cette scène, il en rêvait et il va le faire. Je vous demande donc de faire une ovation pour le Grand, le Beau, le Ma-gni-fique DRAGO MALFOY!
Drago Malfoy apparu donc au sommet des marches menant à la "scène", un grand piano noir trônait au milieu de l'estrade. Un silence religieux régnait dans la Grande Salle. Drago, qui avait retiré son poncho et son chapeau, s'installa sur le siège prévu pour le pianiste, suivi de Blaise Zabini qui s'adossa au piano. Drago fit glisser ses doigts sur le clavier, l'assemblée retenant son souffle et vint le mot où une musique s'éleva… De sa voix la plus sensuel, il commença:
- _J'ai encore rêvé d'elle   
C'est bête, elle n'a rien fait pour ça   
Elle n'est pas vraiment belle   
_( petit soupir heureux) _C'est mieux, elle est faite pour moi   
Toute en douceur   
Juste pour mon cœur _
Je l'ai rêvée si fort   
Que les draps s'en souviennent   
Je dormais dans son corps   
Bercé par ses "Je t'aime". 
Drago se mit, alors, à regarder vers le plafond, les yeux larmoyants et suppliants.
- _Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés _
Si je savais où la trouver   
Donnez-moi l'espoir   
Prêtez-moi un soir   
Une nuit, juste, pour elle et moi   
Et demain matin, elle s'en ira 
J'ai encore rêvé d'elle 
Blaise s'approcha et caressa l'épaule de Drago:
- Je rêve aussi   
- _Je n'ai rien fait pour ça   
_- J'ai mal dormi   
- _Elle n'est pas vraiment belle_   
- J'ai un peu froid   
- _Elle est faite pour moi_   
Blaise secoua gentillement l'épaule de Drago : - Réveille-toi... 
- _Toute en douceur   
Juste pour mon cœur _
Drago tourna la tête et regarda amoureusement Blaise:
- _Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés_   
- Ouvre tes yeux, tu ne dors pas (Blaise fit des signes de la main à Drago)  
- _Si je savais où la trouver_   
- Regarde-moi   
- _Donnez moi l'espoir_   
- Je suis à toi   
- _Prêtez-moi un soir   
_Blaise balança son bras en l'air et lança au pianiste : - Je t'aime!  
- _Une nuit, juste pour elle et moi et demain, enfin je vais me réveiller_
Blaise se jeta par terre et attrapa Drago par la taille: 
- Je t'attendais, regarde-moi 
- _A ses côtés, c'est sûr je vais la retrouver   
_- Ouvre tes bras   
- _Donnez moi un soir_   
- Je suis à toi   
- _Laissez-moi y croire _
Blaise s'assoit sur les genoux de Drago, et tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux:
- Une vie juste toi et moi   
Et demain,   
Tu seras là... 
La Grande Salle applaudit à tout rompre la performance de ses deux jeune chanteurs.
** Le lendemain de la fête, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, soit, le 1er Novembre au matin
** - Remarquez, Monsieur le Directeur, que la potion a été remarquablement accomplie… ce qui m'étonne énormément de la part de Potter et Weasley…
- Monsieur Malfoy?
- Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.
- Pourtant, vous étiez au courant…
- Certes, mais…
- Vous n'avez rien dit!
- Eh! C'est pas marqué "La balance de Poudlard" sur mon front! Même s'il s'agit de _Saint Potter_ et sa belette!
Un petit rire se fit entendre du côté du directeur des Serpentards.
- Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes autant responsable qu'eux… vous ferez, comme eux, une petite visite du côté de l'infirmerie pour mesurer l'étendue des résultats de la soirée puis… puis, une retenue avec le Professeur Rogue ne sera pas de trop… et vous avez intérêt, TOUS LES TROIS, à vous tenir à carreaux jusqu'aux prochaines vacances
- Bien, Monsieur le Directeur?… j'ai une réunion de Préfets, pourrais-je avoir l'immense honneur d'y faire acte de ma présence?
- Euh… moi aussi?
- Oui, Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez **aussi** y aller…
- Et moi? Vous comptez déjeuner en tête à tête avec moi?
- Non Monsieur Potter… Le Professeur Rogue et moi voulons savoir comment vous avez réussi à faire cette potion…
- Comment j'ai réussi?
- Vous avez modifié la potion de révélation, non?
- Oui…
- Et bien, finalement, vous n'êtes pas si désespéré que ça… d'où vient la poussière de fée?
- De Peter Pan?
- … Monsieur le Directeur? Je crois que je vais rendre visite à une de mes _chères_ collègues… 
- Euh… Professeur Rogue? Vous comptez aller où?
- Pour quoi Potter?
- Parce qu'elle ne sait pas que j'ai eu entre mes mains cette potion…
- … (Un rictus de mépris et de victoire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rogue) Donc, ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait cette potion? Je me disais aussi…
- Sévérus? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer?
- Euh, je peux m'éclipser moi?
- Oui, oui Harry… Alors Severus?
** dortoir des Gryffondors, après la retenue**
- Ron? Comment tu connais Nagawika?
- Bin… C'est Lavande qui m'en a parlé je crois…
- Ah…
- Harry?
- SOS Amitié bonsoir… que puis-je pour vous? Oh… excusez-moi, j'ai un autre correspondant en ligne, SOS Amitié bonsoir? Que puis-je pour vous? 
- uh uh uh! (_C'est le bruit des pleurs d'un jeune chien en détresse_)
- Oh désolé, nous ne sommes pas psychologues pour chiens…
'BLAM'
- … Monsieur Weasley? Vous êtes toujours en ligne?
- HA HA HA… Si tu voyais la tête que fais ton chien!
- uh uh uh! 
- Bon Maraudeur, t'as eu ton gâteau, ton histoire, tes caresses alors maintenant, tu dors! Non mais franchement, les jeunes de nos jours c'est vraiment n'importe quoi!
** Bla bla
**Voilà, une nouvelle page est tournée… dans le chapitre prochain, l'histoire va vraiment recommencer. Alors, je voudrais dire merci à ma prof de math d'avoir fait un DS, parce que sans ça, j'aurai jamais pensé à faire chanter ça à Drago! Bon, je l'avoue, je pensais le faire chanter mais pas _Il était une fois_! Merci à Claude François, à Il était une fois, à Pirates des Caraïbes et à ma prof de français de nous avoir fait faire une scène de séduction. Voilà! Merci à Arcadiane de me lire! Encore maintenant! Donc, comme tu as pu le voir, Harry et Ron n'ont pas fait grand chose, ce sont juste les… éléments déclencheurs! T'as vu Peter Pan alors?! … sublime hein! (je parle du film… QUE du film!)
Ah oui, c'est mon plus long chapitre de _jeune padawan_… ouai, je sais, j'suis trop forte!


	14. Quidditch

* * *

Vous l'attendiez, et bien le voilà! Le nouveau chapitre de Jeune Padawan! Ouai! J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, pas parce que je n'avais pas d'idées mais parce que je n'avais pas le temps… ah le bac, quelle merveilleuse invention! M'enfin bon…

¤¤¤

**Note:** "_Bla bla_": pensées de Harry

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Inc. est la propriété de JKR, sauf quelques petites exceptions de mon invention, tout lui appartient

¤¤¤

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Khalan:** V'là la suite!

**Arcadiane:** C'est vrai qu'elle est horrible cette chanson… mais je l'adore! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements! Et bonne chance pour toutes tes fics en cours!

**Bellatrix Black-Snape:** Salut toi! Ça m'a fait sacrément plaisir tes ptites reviews! Lol! Bref! Merci pour tout et écris nous vite un nouveau chapitre de Bellatrix, l'orgueil des Black !

¤¤¤

**Résumé:** Le jeune padawan en question est Harry qui a passé la majorité de ses vacances d'été dans un cirque après avoir quitté les Dursley. Là, il fait la connaissance de Moiraine "Dwayne" Johnson, une jeune fille âgée de 5 ans de plus que lui et qui sera son professeur de DCFM. Il est donc en 6ème année à Poudlard. Suite à la soirée d'Halloween où Drago Malfoy a découvert ce que trafiquait Ron et Harry, ils ont tout les trois été punis et en retenue avec le Professeur Rogue. Ron a été découvert dans un placard à balais, entrain de dormir avec Lavande Brown, Drago a chanté devant toute l'école en duo avec Blaise Zabini, quant à Hermione, elle a fait sa "Lockhart"! Après toutes ces folies, la saison de Quidditch peut enfin commencer. Lors de leur précédent match, les batteurs de Serpentards se sont fait littéralement exploser contre l'infrastructure du stade de Quidditch, Drago Malfoy, capitaine de l'équipe n'a donc pas de batteurs valides et le premier match de Quidditch des Gryffondors se profile…

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Quidditch**

****

- Alors Capitaine, c'est quoi la stratégie pour le prochain match? C'est pas que mais, on est contre les Serpentards… même s'ils n'ont plus, pour l'instant, de duo de batteurs…

- Sérieusement… j'en sais rien…

- Harryyyy!

- Roooon! Tu sais, je…

- Pardon mais…

- Je sais! Je sais tous ce que vous pensez! Laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir. Je réserve le stade mercredi pour 18h.

- Ok… Tu crois que Malfoy a trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer les deux autres abrutis?

- J'sais pas. En tout cas, Blaise est de nouveau valide et capable de voler sur un balais, pour l'autre batteur, je sais pas… mais on peut compter sur lui pour nous dégotter une perle! … Ils auraient pu frapper plus fort les batteurs de Poufsouffle quand même!

- C'est clair…

- Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est ne pas se laisser impressionner par eux… ce sont peut-être de gros… (_Hermione lui laisse un regard réprobateur_) euh … mais nous, on est les meilleurs!

- Ouaiiiii!

Les cris fusèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, tous les membres de l'équipe exultaient en se sautant dessus et se serrant les bras. Seul leur Capitaine restait en dehors de cette agitation… "_On est pas dans la meeeeerde…_" pensait-il et à juste titre! Ron, Harry et Hermione sortirent pour aller manger. Même sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, la conversion battait son plein entre Ron, fameux Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Harry, Capitaine et Attrapeur de ladite équipe. Harry continuait de marcher et de parler alors que Ron et Hermione s'étaient arrêter pour régler le problème de chaussure d'Hermione.

- Potty, Potty, Potty… tu pourrais au moins vérifier si il y'a quelqu'un à côté de toi quand tu parles… après tu t'étonnes qu'on te prenne pour un fou! A moins que tu sois complètement dépassé par notre suprématie … tu stresses hein! Ah le Quidditch… quel sport magnifique!

- Waw… t'arrive à aligner tout ces mots? T'es trop fort!

- Apparemment, pas toi… Bon, c'est pas que tu m'emmerdes mais… bon si, tu m'emmerdes! A plus donc!

Harry regarda, ahuri, Malfoy s'éloigner fièrement vers la Grande Salle.

- Harry, ça va? Il t'a dit quoi?

- Des absurdités Ron, rien que des absurdités!

- Ah…

- T'aurais pû me prévenir que je parlais dans le vent!

- Hein? Ah oui, désolé! Mione avait un problème avec…

- Ouai ouai! Pas grave…

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors. Ron marqua une pause dans son remplissage d'assiette et se tourna vers la table des professeurs.

- J'crois que le père Dumbledore a une remarque à nous faire…

- _Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous avons l'immense honneur d'accueillir un… enfin une élève en cours d'année_.

- C'est quoi cette embrouille, encore?

- Ron, s'il-te-plaît…

- Quoi, Ryry?

- Bin chut!

- Ah! Oh…

Une jeune fille se leva de la table des Professeurs pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret, au milieu de l'estrade.

- _Nous allons donc la répartir… enfin nous! C'est le Choîpeau qui s'en charge!_ Dumbledore se rassit.

Ladite jeune fille regarda McGonagall approcher avec le fameux chapeau de Godric Gryffondor. Minerva le posa délicatement sur la tête de la nouvelle élève. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler: "Hum… malgré tout, tu iras à ... SERPENTARD!". La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers la table qui l'acclamait. Minerva lui jeta un regard noir quand elle se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table.

- Serpentard… ça avait pas l'air de lui plaire…

- Ouaip!

- Regarde, elle s'est assise devant Malfoy…

- Parkinson a pas l'air contente!

- Malfoy non plus…

Ron et Harry regardèrent, la bouche grande ouverte, Drago Malfoy qui sortait de la Grande Salle, les joues légèrement rougies par la colère. Harry croisa le regard de la nouvelle, qui arborait un petit sourire sadique. Il lui rendit un énorme sourire et lui fit un petit coucou tout timide.

- A qui tu fais coucou Harry?

- A la nouvelle Hermione, pourquoi?

- Parce que tout le monde te regarde!

- Ah… ça explique pourquoi elle a l'air de se foutre de ma gueule!

- Harry… même si elle a remballé Malfoy, elle reste une Serpentarde, alors arrête!

- D'accord, d'accord! … Bon bin moi, j'y vais, j'ai une stratégie à travailler!

- Tu m'étonnes!

- … merci pour ton soutien Ron, ça me touche _énôôôrmément_!

Harry se leva de table et sortit de la Grande Salle. Pendant les quelques heures qui lui restait avant l'heure fatidique du couvre feu, Harry essaya d'élaborer diverses stratégies pour le futur match Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Il put même faire un planning d'entraînement. C'est la tête en compote et la conscience quelque peu allégée qu'il alla se coucher.

Le réveil fut dur et désagréable pour lui car, indépendamment de sa volonté, un compte-à-rebours se mettait en marche dans sa tête jusqu'au jour du fameux match de Quidditch. C'est donc particulièrement de mauvaise humeur qu'il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il participa peu aux conversations de la table de Gryffondor, préférant tourner et retourner dans sa tête ses plans d'attaque et de défense. C'est d'ailleurs, la tête ailleurs qu'il alla en cours de Potions. Sans même regarder le Professeur, il marcha vers sa table, comme un automate.

- Ne vous asseyez pas! Hum… ayant une nouvelle élève dans nos rangs, j'estime qu'il faudrait que je change la configuration des tables.

Le Professeur Rogue leva sa baguette et fit bouger les tables jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment un U autour du bureau.

- Bien… Miss… Votre nom?

- Benoît… Miss Benoît, répondit la nouvelle.

- Donc, Miss Benoît, vous vous installerez là.

- A côté de lui?

- Ouiiii Miss! Il a beau s'appeler Harry Potter, il ne vous fera pas de mal.

Dans un parfait ensemble, Harry et la nouvelle firent leur plus magnifique grimace au Professeur Rogue. Le cours commença, et Harry parvint a consacrer un minimum de temps à ce qu'expliquait Rogue.

- Euh… dit Harry, confusément, en ce tournant vers sa voisine.

- Hum?

Elle haussa un sourcil, restant concentrée sur sa potion.

- En fait, je trouve plus un de mes ingrédients, alors, j'voulais savoir si éventuellement, tu pourrais m'en prêter. Mais, au dernier moment, j'me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas ton prénom. Alors bon, on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est pas facile de demander quelque chose si on connaît même pas…

- (Elle pousse un soupir) Tu as besoin de quoi?

- Ah euh… de poudre de corne de Bicorne…

- Tiens.

Elle lui tendit un bocal qu'il prit, l'air légèrement étonné.

- Merci

- De rien

- Moi, c'est Harry.

- Daenerys.

- … Ok… Tu viens d'où?

- Des Etats-Unis

- Oh! Et pourquoi tu viens étudier ici?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Oh… On a tout notre temps, non?

- Pas vraiment non

- Bah pourquoi?

- Parce que, entre autre, Rogue arrive droit sur nous, l'air particulièrement amical…

- Monsieur Potter? Vous voulez peut-être que je vous amène des petits gâteaux et du thé pour continuer votre conversation? La prochaine fois que je vous voie entrain de distraire une élève, vous serez en retenue pendant une semaine et avec moi!

- D'accord…

Harry plongea son regard dans sa potion puis, tourna la tête vers sa voisine. Daenerys arborait un léger sourire moqueur.

- Je vois…

- Hum… Harry?

- Quoi?!

- J'aimerai bien que tu penses à me rendre mon bocal de poudre de corne de Bicorne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Raaah! Tous des vendus les Serpentards!

- Hey! Y'a aussi des vendus chez les Gryffondors, si je m'abuse! Alors maintenant, tu me rends mon bocal, tu retourne à ton chaudron et tu travailles, d'accord? Le bureau des récriminations est fermé!

- Hum… Merci Miss Benoît, mais ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais… Alors?

- …Alors quoi?

Rogue inspira un bon coup et se tourna complètement vers Daenerys.

- Alors, à quoi sert le Polygonum dans cette potion?

- Bin, à permettre à la poudre de corne de Bicorne d'agir avec les épines de porc-épic…

- Merci! 10 points pour Serpentard…

Harry se tourna, complètement déboussolé, vers Daenerys qui se rasseyait.

- Tu sais Harry, c'est pas en gardant la bouche ouverte que l'inspiration viendra!

- Ah euh… ouai…

Ils se regardèrent et sourièrent en continuant leurs potions. Lorsque que la cloche sonna, Harry rangea précipitamment ses affaires pour aller réserver le stade de Quidditch.

- Potter? T'enflammes pas! Le stade est déjà réservé pour ce soir!

- Quoi? Mais…

- Et oui, Potter!

- Mais… t'as même pas une équipe complète Malfoy!

- Voui, voui, c'est ça Potter…

Drago s'éloigna d'Harry.

- La vache, j'me suis fait coiffé au poteau par Malfoy…

- T'as dit quelque chose Harry?

- Ron, est-ce que tu sais si Malfoy a trouvé un autre batteur?

- 'sais pas… pourquoi?

- Il m'a piqué le créneau pour l'entraînement de Quidditch!

- Bah cherche pas, on a jamais dit qu'on avait trouvé une trace d'intelligence dans la tête de Malfoy!

- Mouai… ça me fais peur quand même…

La journée se termina sans trop de problème, même si pour Harry, tout ce qui lui arrivait lui semblait être un casse-tête. La nuit tombée, Harry fit fonctionner ses chers neurones pour trouver une solution à ses problèmes. Celle-ci tarda à venir mais elle vint. Harry s'endormit donc avec un sourire particulièrement machiavélique sur le visage.

- Harry?

- Vi?

- T'as bien dormi?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- T'as pas arrêter de bouger, cette nuit!

- Ah bon? Ah…

- Allez, dis moi de quoi tu rêvais!

- Je rêvais que je torturais Malfoy et, à chaque fois, il me disais: "Arrêêêêête Harryyy! Tu va gagner le match de Quidditch! T'es le meilleur!"

- Enlève moi ce sourire niais de ton visage, s'il-te-plaît!

Hermione s'assit entre les deux garçons.

- Pourquoi Harry a un sourire niais, Ron?

- Bah demande lui!

- Harry?

- Mione, tu t'es jamais demandé ce que ça donnait un Drago Malfoy en porte-jarretelles et petite jupette criant "Go Gryffondor!" ? … alors ne pause plus de questions idiotes s'il-te-plaît!

- T'a rêver de Mal… de ça? Oula…

- Et encore, y'a eu pire!

- Tu sais Harry, parfois, je comprend pourquoi le Choîpeau a voulu te répartir à Serpentard!

- Merci Hermione, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça! … T'imagine le bordel que ça aurait été?!

- Je préfère pas non! Ron? T'as Divination là?

- Ouaip!

- Ok! Harry, t'es prêt à aller voir le ptit père Rogue?

- Hum oui! Je termine mes céréales d'abord!

- C'est ta journée où tu fais rien de l'après-midi, c'est ça?

- Mione, tu le sais très bien, alors pourquoi tu me le répètes jours après jours?

- Pour ta conscience Harry James Potter, pour ta conscience!

- Ma conscience… tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma conscience?

- Qu'elle est pas tranquille parce qu'elle a pas fait ses devoirs en Potions!

- Bin elle te dit n'importe quoi!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Hermione se décidèrent à descendre aux cachots pour suivre un de leur fameux cours de Potions. Pendant deux heures, les neurones du jeune Potter furent rudoyées pour lui permettre de ne pas faire trop mauvaise figure vis-à-vis de son splendide (NdA: l'auteur se permet d'écrire ce qu'elle pense au sujet de l'homme en question!) Maître des Potions. L'après-midi se passa sans trop de heurts pour Harry qui passa son temps libre à lire dans le Parc de Poudlard en compagnie de son chien qui gambadait joyeusement en essayant d'attraper les lucioles qui se permettaient de passer devant son museau. Lorsque le froid se fit trop intense, il rappela son chien pour retourner au Château et se caler dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée de sa Salle Commune. Lorsqu'il remonta vers le Château, il croisa deux élèves qui jouaient. S'approchant, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle et de Blaise Zabini. Ce sont les pleurs de son chien qui, suite à une glissade sur du verglas s'était retrouvé face contre un arbre, qui fit se retourner les deux Serpentards. Daenerys se rapprocha d'Harry:

- Potter? Tu promène ton chien?

- Ouai… vous jouez au Base-ball?

- Ouai, tu veux jouer aussi?

- Waw nan, faut que je ramène mon chien à l'intérieur! D'où tu connais le Base-ball Daenerys?

- J'en faisais aux Etats-Unis.

- Mais, tu vivais dans une famille de Moldus?

- Hum… pas vraiment non…

- Ah…

- Potter, il faut que tu bouges, sinon tu va geler sur place!

- Oui, merci de t'intéresser à ma santé!

- Bah, c'est normal. J'ai besoin de mon voisin à embêter en cours de Potions!

- Oui, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet…. Fais gaffe à toi! Dit-il en riant.

- Bon, Potter! S'écria Zabini, quelque impatient

- Oui, oui! J'y vais! A plus Daenerys! Zabini…

Daenerys lui sourit et se retourna quand il franchit le seuil du Château. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, après une grande conversation avec la Grosse Dame, il y trouva Ron, penché sur un devoir de Divination.

- Ron?

- Hum?

- J'te dérange?

Ron envoya balader sa plume et poussa son parchemin, puis il regarda Harry:

- Non, pourquoi?

- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit la Grosse Dame? Elle m'a dit qu'il n'était plus question que je laisse sortir mon chien!

- Bah pourquoi elle t'a dit ça?

- Elle a dit que, soi-disant, il sait pas se tenir, qu'il saute partout et salit tous les tapis et meubles de Poudlard, qu'il agresse les tableaux et qu'il fait du bruit!

- Hum, elle a juste peur d'un Sniffle 2 … euh…

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Ron… je ne mettais jamais rendu compte combien Maraudeur lui ressemble…

- Harry… va te coucher… il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain…

- Ah oui… le match de Quidditch…

Le fameux match de Quidditch arriva. Et plus l'heure fatidique avançait, plus les mains d'Harry tremblaient. Il réunit son équipe dans les vestiaires de Quidditch et leur demanda le silence.

- Bonjour à tous. C'est notre premier match de l'année qui approche et il a fallut que ce soit contre Serpentard… Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire et j'espère vraiment que vous allez bien le faire. Ron, ne te décourage pas. Ginny, n'hésite pas à frapper à droite à gauche s'il y a un problème. Pour les batteurs adversaires, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… mais les batteurs restent mon problème à moi, ne vous en faîtes pas! S'ils s'attaquent à quelqu'un, ce sera à ce cher Survivant! … Bon… On y va?

- Ouaiiiii !

Lorsque l'équipe de Serpentard entra dans le stade, toute l'école put découvrir qui était le confrère batteur de Blaise Zabini. "J'en étais sûr… Malfoy, tu es prévisible… Daenerys, on va voir ce que tu vaux…", pensa Harry. C'est le cœur retourné qu'il serra la main de son "compatriote" Drago Malfoy, sur le terrain. Madame Bibine, lança le Souafle et le match commença. Harry tournait autour du stade pour donner des ordres et des conseils à son équipe, Malfoy faisant de même. Serpentard menait 50 à 40 quand l'œil d'Harry fut attiré par un éclat doré. Il se dirigea lentement vers le Vif d'or, vérifiant si Malfoy le suivait. Celui-ci étant entrain de congratuler sa nouvelle Batteuse qui venait de mettre hors-jeu pendant quelques minutes Ron, il se précipita sur la balle en or. Le réflexe de Malfoy ne se fit pas attendre, il poussa la vitesse de son balais au maximum, zigzaguant entre les joueurs. Les deux attrapeurs se retrouvèrent côte à côte pendant que le match battait son plein. Gryffondor menait 110 à 60 lorsqu'ils tendirent leur bras pour attraper le Vif d'or. Malfoy donna un coup de pied au balais d'Harry qui s'agrippa à la robe de Malfoy pour ne pas faire une chute libre. Il était suspendu, les jambes dans le vide, tenant son Eclair de Feu de la main gauche. Malfoy continuait sa course et, lorsque Harry parvint remettre son balais entre ses jambes, Malfoy enleva sa cape et poursuivit le Vif. Harry failli perdre l'équilibre et se retrouva la tête en bas, tenant la cape de Malfoy et son balais. C'est la rogne au ventre qu'il vit Malfoy s'emparer du Vif d'Or quand un détail attira son regard. Un papillon voletait sur le terrain. "Suis le papillon…". Harry s'élança à la poursuite de l'animal, n'entendant même pas Malfoy qui l'appelait comme la majorité du stade…

* * *

Et voilà! Je fais durer le suspens! … j'espère que ce n'était pas trop laborieux et pas trop difficile à comprendre pour vous! Et donc, dans le prochain chapitre, je peux vous annoncer ze come-back of ze méchants! Voui voui! Il y aura même possibilité de gagner un One-shot! … D'ailleurs (mais ça n'a presque rien à voir), j'ai déjà le titre. Enfin, c'est le titre que je pense mettre pour l'instant… hé hé! 

Au fait, j'ai fait deux minuscules modifications dans les chapitres 7 et 11 ... mais c'est juste parce que ça me titillait, ça ne change rien à l'histoire...

Ah oui, spéciale dédicace à Gary Oldman... dans le genre, la meileure distraction de l'auteur qui veut écrire son chapitre, y'a pas mieux! Merci à toi Gary d'être comme tu es...

Sur ce, bonne continuation à tout le monde!


	15. Fin de l'histoire

Fin de cette histoire

Je l'ai dit il y a deça très longtemps dans mon profil, mais il est vrai qu'il a changé depuis.

_Jeune Padawan_ est née uniquement pour écrire quelques scènes qui me tenaient à coeur. Problème que j'ai résolu par la suite en créant mon _Etagère à One-Shots_. Je suis donc désolée de clôre de cette façon cette histoire qui, il faut bien le dire, n'avait pas vraiment d'histoire. Oh biensûr j'avais un scénario biscornu dans la tête: Drago se rapprochait d'Harry parce qu'il allait mal, parce qu'il l'avait vu au cirque (Et c'est le biiiig loooove) et parce que sa tante. Dwayne étant sa tante, je vous épargne le pourquoi du comment.

Et... Voilà... Désolé et encore merci pour toutes les reviews et encouragements!


End file.
